Maisons d'adoptions
by Pikanox
Summary: Yoochun, adolescent à problèmes, débarque dans la vie si bien rangée de la famille Kim. Cette nouvelle maison l'accueille et sa rencontre avec l'un des fils nommé Junsu va changer sa vie. Yoosu DBSK
1. L'arrivée avec Yoosu

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres :_

Titre :

Yoochun regardait défiler le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture bleu ciel, le conduisant jusqu'à son nouveau chez lui. L'assistante sociale, petite brune à l'aspect timide mais doté d'un tempérament de feu, lui sourit elle le suivait depuis quelques années déjà et pouvait donc se vanter de le connaître mieux qu'une autre. Elle avait l'air sur d'elle ce coup-ci, pas comme la dernière fois où il était revenu tout seul la voir deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle l'avait laissé dans une autre famille.

-Tu vas voir ce sont des gens biens sous tous rapports, j'ai longuement parlé avec eux et je pense que tu vas t'y plaire. Bon, même si comme à l'habitude il faut un temps d'adaptation et que se sera sûrement difficile au début. Je te fais confiance.

Yoochun garda le silence et fixa le ciel sans nuages de couleur identique à celle de la voiture. Il n'aimait pas le bleu. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était dans cette situation ? Il aurait 18 ans dans seulement trois mois et il était seul depuis l'âge de 12 ans. C'était long.

Le quartier était résidentiel, de jolies maisons s'alignaient avec tous les stéréotypes possibles, mais le point positif c'est que ça avait le mérite d'être tranquille. La voiture s'arrêta devant un portail en bois sculpté modérément, le jardin caché par de hauts cyprès. La jeune femme appuya sur la sonnette et l'un des battants du portail s'ouvrit sur une femme qui devait bien avoir la cinquantaine, vêtue élégamment tout en restant dans le confortable, un regard doux et un sourire avenant. Elle les invita à entrer et Yoochun dû reconnaître que c'était l'une des plus belles baraques qu'il avait eut l'occasion d'habiter. Le jardin était grand, la pelouse coupée ras était bien verte et il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir une piscine quelque part derrière. Il entra dans le hall, digne d'un manoir alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers le salon, il les suivait, ses yeux allant de gauche à droite et de bas en haut.

-Bonjour Yoochun, je suis madame Kim. Désormais tu vas venir vivre ici, en espérant que cela te plaise. Nous ferons tout le nécessaire possible pour que tu sois ici comme chez toi.

-Merci madame. Répondit-t-il, la politesse était un bon début.

Après les formalités et toute la paperasse prévue, l'assistante sociale les laissa seuls.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre et te faire un peu visiter.

Yoochun acquiesça de la tête. Sa chambre était grande, un lit dont la tête était collée au mur d'en face avec une fenêtre juste à côté. Il avait un bureau pour travailler et même si pour le moment elle était décorée sobrement, cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Un bruit se fit entendre au rez de chaussée puis des pas dans l'escalier et le long du couloir. Il vit apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte un grand jeune homme qui devait au moins atteindre les 1m90, des cheveux châtains sur, pour le moment, un visage sérieux. Sa musculature était devinable à travers ses habits de sport, il avait une batte à la main. Un joueur de baseball.

-Bonsoir Maman ! Notre invité est arrivé à ce que je vois.

Il s'avança et lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Junho.

-Yoochun. Dit-il en la lui serrant, une poignée d'hommes dit donc.

-Bonsoir mon chéri, j'espère que ta journée a été bonne, ton frère ne va pas tarder ?

-Non rassure toi il est en chemin, je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a cinq minutes.

-Bon je vais aller préparer le dîner, Yoochun fais comme chez toi et si tu veux aller prendre une douche avant de passer à table vas-y.

-Merci beaucoup madame.

Une fois seul, Yoochun prit son sac avec les maigres affaires qu'il avait à l'intérieur et le posa sur le lit afin de le vider et de tout ranger. Rapide. En deux temps, trois mouvements le premier tiroir de la commode fut rempli à moitié en comptant tout ce qu'une personne normale mettait pour se vêtir. Le premier contact avait été bon, enfin, mieux que d'autres fois et ces gens avaient l'air assez sympathiques. L'avenir sera révélateur, mais pour le moment son corps avait besoin de se détendre et il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être lavé depuis des semaines, une douche chaude était la solution à ce problème imminent. La salle de bain fut rapidement trouvée et s'en se préoccuper d'autre chose il se déshabilla et laissa l'eau brûlante léchait sa peau alors qu'un petit soupir de bien-être passait ses lèvres.

Junsu avait son portail dans son champ de vision, la lumière au bout du tunnel après cette dure journée à travailler ses cours, plus la danse qui l'avait achevé, c'était parfait. Il ne rêvait plus que de la douche salvatrice qui l'attendait. En poussant la porte d'entrée, il cria :

-C'est moi !

Sa mère vint l'accueillir en lui signalant que leur invité était installé et qu'il faudrait qu'il aille dire bonjour. Il acquiesça et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à la volée et de jeter son sac à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers celle de leur invité qui était du même côté que la sienne mais deux portes plus loin. Il toqua, personne ne répondit. Il l'entrebâilla et constata que la pièce était vide, décidant que ce n'était pas grave il partit vers la salle de bain et sans faire attention, il ouvrit et ce qu'il vit lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau, de dos, nu sous la douche. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu et en priant Junsu referma doucement la porte. Soudain son corps agit seul alors qu'il se mettait à courir vers la chambre de son frère, il entra et claqua la porte avant de s'y adosser. Junho se retourna, un stylo à la main, il était en train de travailler.

-Junsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il observait son petit frère dont le visage avait viré rouge tomate, les yeux ronds.

-Je…je…j'ai vu…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Notre…invité dans la salle de bain…sous la douche…

Un rire s'éleva à côté de lui. Junho avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle à première vue.

-Hyung. Râla-t-il. Ce n'est pas marrant du tout, il n'a rien remarqué mais comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? Je ne lui ai pas encore adressé la parole que déjà ça part mal.

-Su', calme toi. Tu as vu quoi ? Le dos d'un mec ? Et alors t'es un homme aussi, enfin je crois…

Un regard noir lui répondit alors que Junsu croisait les bras sur son torse, il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un insinuer qu'il était plus féminin que masculin, surtout de la part de son frère, c'était mesquin.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

-Il n'a même pas fermé la porte à clé…

-Et bien, ça prouve qu'il est plutôt sans gêne et qu'il n'est pas pudique. Toi par contre…

-Où est le mal de ne pas vouloir se montrer devant les autres, tu fais un concours quand tu prends ta douche avec les mecs de ton équipe ?

-Si tu savais…Rigola-t-il mais devant sa mine horrifiée il se sentit obliger d'ajouter. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne suis quand même pas comme ça, juste que je me fous qu'un autre mec voit mes fesses. Tu fais comment toi ?

-Moi ? Je prends ma douche après tout le monde ou je rentre à la maison et je suis très bien comme je suis, ça ne me gêne pas d'être pudique, c'est comme ça point barre.

Junho continua de rigoler doucement en se rendant compte que parfois les conversations avec son frère étaient d'un genre spécial.

-Et bien si rien ne te gêne j'ai hâte de te voir au repas.

-Oh non, comment je vais faire…

-Su'…arrête de te prendre la tête c'est compris, agis normalement et tout ira bien, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour si peu, c'est qu'un mec. A moins que ça ne te fasse réagir.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne suis pas gay.

Junho adorait le faire tourner en bourrique et lorsque Junsu s'en aperçu il lui fonça dessus Son frère se leva le dépassant de loin. Junsu ne faisait qu'1m78, un rien quoi. Il le prit par le bras et le lança sur le lit. Junsu tenta de s'enfuir mais un corps bien plus massif que le sien le bloqua alors que Junho commençait à lui faire des chatouilles. Certes, ils allaient bientôt avoir 18 ans et c'était un jeu de gamin mais cette habitude leur était restée de l'enfance et lors de leurs disputes quotidiennes Junho en usait souvent. Junsu riait tout en se tortillant, le suppliant d'arrêter car l'air devenait rare.

-T'as toujours pas compris que tu faisais pas le poids.

-Et toi, t'as toujours pas compris que tant qu'on habitera ensemble se sera ça.

Junho sourit, ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs conversations sur leur avenir et tout en étant de faux jumeaux, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés et leur lien était très fort voire fusionnel. Ce serait sûrement très difficile mais pour le moment ils profitaient. Junho lui pinça la joue tout en le traitant d'idiot et se rassit afin de finir ses devoirs. Junsu partit dans sa chambre et vit que la pièce tant convoitée était libre. Il fonça et s'enferma dedans, heureux d'enfin pouvoir prendre sa douche.

Le repas était servi, quand il descendit toute la famille était attablé il fit la connaissance du père, un homme à l'air strict et d'un jeune homme qui avait une grande ressemblance avec celui vu plus tôt. Il s'appelait Junsu et s'excusa de ne pas être venu lui dire bonsoir tout à l'heure. Yoochun lui sourit poliment et en récolta un immense. Junsu avait eu l'air au début un peu mal à l'aise mais peu à peu sa verve naturelle repris le dessus et la conversation s'anima. Yoochun écoutait mais ne participait pas.

-Demain Junsu il va falloir que tu amène Yoochun à ton lycée, il est inscrit là-bas depuis ce matin. En remontant dans vos chambres parlez-vous un peu.

Junsu lança un petit regard intimidé au brun en face de lui qui l'ignora superbement. Il eut l'air blessé mais le sentiment passa juste dans ses yeux, venant les assombrir un instant alors qu'une minute plus tard on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Yoochun n'aimait pas trop les gamins et celui-là avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui commençait à l'agacer alors qu'il ne l'avait dans son champ de vision que depuis quelques minutes. Pourquoi souriait-il tout le temps ? Son frère, qui devait d'ailleurs être son grand frère, était sûrement plus mature…

Une fois le repas fini, Yoochun suivit Junsu jusqu'à sa chambre, il faillit lui rentrer dedans quand celui-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et se retourna voulant dire quelque chose qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Leur corps était à juste deux centimètres l'un de l'autre et Junsu leva la tête pour croiser son regard, l'air bizarre.

-Euh…je dois aller chercher des affaires pour toi...pour le lycée…dans le salon, je les ai oublié…tu peux entrer dans ma chambre en attendant.

Il partit en courant alors que Yoochun se faisait la réflexion qu'il était plus grand que lui, le jeune avait eu son visage au niveau de ses épaules. La différence de taille entre les deux frères devait être d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Une question lui vint soudainement : pourquoi donc pensait-il à ça ? La fatigue sans doute.

Ne voulant pas rester comme un idiot dans le couloir il entra dans la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué. Elle n'était presque que dans les tons bleus. Il ferma les yeux un instant, alors que l'image de cette chambre se gravait sur sa rétine au fer rouge, il aurait eu mal à la tête que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné…

Une énorme peluche de dauphin prenait la moitié du lit alors que son regard dérivait de-ci, de-là ;des rideaux bleus, une couette bleue, une tapisserie bleue…le seul point qui cassait un peu tout ça était l'étagère qui prenait tout un mur, remplie de CD en tout genre. Une collection impressionnante. Il s'assit sur le lit alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur son hôte qui avait les bras chargés. Il laissa tout tomber à côté de lui, et lui expliqua ce que c'était. Bon, Yoochun était paré pour aller au lycée le lendemain avec tout ce matériel, la belle galère en somme.

-Dis-moi…

-Oui ? Demanda Junsu.

-Tu ne pourrais pas venir me réveiller demain ? Je ne suis pas du matin et je n'ai pas de réveil de toute façon.

Junsu ouvrit de grands yeux s'attirant le même genre de regard de la part de Yoochun, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Mh, oui si tu veux…Son ton n'était pas très assuré.

Mais c'était quoi son problème à celui-là ?

-Bon si on est d'accord, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain.

Sans attendre de réponses il prit ses nouvelles affaires et s'en alla trouver son lit tout neuf, afin de pouvoir dormir en toute tranquillité cette nuit. Junsu resta interdit, des questions et des doutes lui trottant dans la tête. Comment ça allait se passer ? Et pourquoi ça tomber sur lui ?


	2. L'arrivée avec Yunjae

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

Genre : M

Coucou, ce chapitre est donc sur le Yunjae et malgré l'avis de mon amie Calynae qui est, soulignons-le, une spécialiste lol je ne sais pas exactement si j'ai réussi à retranscrire leur caractère...Etant donné que cette fic est centrée sur le Yoosu, je vous pries de bien vouloir m'excuser si, parfois, ils vous paraissent légèrement différent de vos propres visions personnelles. Le Yunjae n'arrive quand seconde position mais j'ai tenu à ce qu'ils y soient =D

* * *

Il faisait frais ce matin-là, où pour la première fois de sa vie il envia les gens qui vivaient en ville ou dans ses alentours. Il s'appelait Yunho et sa vie se résumait à son petit village, perdu dans une contrée de la Corée du Sud, avec sa famille et le secret espoir, qu'un jour, il puisse habiter dans un endroit qui lui permette de devenir quelqu'un de reconnu. La bourse, qu'il avait reçue pour son excellent travail en classe, s'avérait être sa plus grande chance de réaliser son rêve et de rendre fière sa famille.

Pour l'aider à s'accoutumer à la ville tout avait été pris en charge et on lui avait trouvé une famille d'accueil, qui l'hébergerait, tout au long de sa scolarité. Il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts afin que cette famille devienne un peu comme sa propre famille. Une voiture l'avait laissé devant une jolie maisonnette dont la taille était respectable sans faire trop de tape à l'œil, d'une couleur beige, face au soleil, elle semblait irradier et l'inviter à venir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à appuyer sur la sonnette, posant sur son visage un masque de professionnel, il avait souvent entendu son père utiliser cette expression. L'attente ne dura que quelques secondes mais il eut l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme vienne lui ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour. Tu dois être Yunho. Je m'appelle Jaejoong, entre, je t'en prie.

Il devait avoir son âge mais Yunho resta ébahi devant son visage aux traits si féminin, pourtant le haut qu'il portait laisser bien sous entendre d'une belle musculature. Il ne fit pas de commentaires et le suivit tout en portant sa valise qu'il posa dans le couloir. Il fut conduit au salon où une imposante famille lui faisait face, pleins de sourire lui étant adressé.

Un homme lui proposa de s'asseoir alors que les saluts s'effectuaient toujours, il le remercia et se posa sur une chaise le dos raide.

-Nous sommes vraiment contents de t'accueillir parmi nous Yunho. Lui dit une femme, chaleureusement, la mère de la grande fratrie sûrement.

Elle avait l'air très gentille, comme le père qui lui sourit, avenant. Son regard se porta ensuite sur toutes les jeunes femmes qui l'observaient avec curiosité et le jeune homme assis parmi elles. Chacune leur tour elles se présentèrent, alors que lui-même acquiesçait comme pour prouver qu'il allait retenir tous ces prénoms d'un coup. Un beau sourire et c'était dans la poche ; il voulait bien dire qu'il était intelligent mais le savoir ne lui venait pas comme cela non plus. La discussion dériva sur sa propre famille, ses études et son grand courage de venir dans une ville de son propre chef, sans que l'on ait eu besoin de l'y forcer.

Les présentations étaient, certes, passées mais Yunho se sentait légèrement mal, entouré de huit filles, qui pour la plupart, le dévorer du regard, Jaejoong était donc le seul garçon. Il eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'il pensait car soudain il se leva :

-Bon je vais te montrer ta chambre, étant donné que je suis le seul mec tu vas dormir avec moi.

Un petit soupir de soulagement, qui passa inaperçu, lui répondit ce qui accentua le sourire de son hôte. Ils prirent la valise et le sac et montèrent à l'étage pour arriver au fond du couloir dans une chambre joliment meublée et sans superflu.

-On a emménagé un second lit. Lui expliqua Jae' en pointant son visage vers celui de gauche, collé au mur. Je t'ai fais de la place dans les armoires pour que tu puisses déposer tes affaires.

-Merci beaucoup.

-J'espère que tout va bien aller, mes sœurs sont adorables mais peuvent devenir très casse pied. S'excusa-t-il.

-Oui j'ai une petite sœur et même si je l'aime beaucoup ça me suffit, je ne sais pas comment tu fais…

-Question d'habitude.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles, la conversation débuta sur de simples sujets anodins, il fallait bien qu'ils apprennent à se connaître s'ils devaient passer les mois à venir en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Une heure était passée dans l'esprit de camaraderie, Yunho était heureux d'être tombé sur une personne avec qui il avait autant de points communs, c'était très réconfortant alors qu'il venait d'arriver depuis peu, une légère angoisse au creux du ventre. C'était passé.

-Ah ! Il est l'heure d'aller préparer à manger. Tu m'accompagnes ? Questionna son aîné.

Lors de leur bavardage, ils avaient découvert qu'ils n'avaient à peu près qu'une semaine d'écart et que Yunho se retrouvait dans la position du cadet, chose qui dans sa famille ne lui arrivait pas si souvent que cela ; quand il l'avait dit à son homologue, celui-ci avait éclaté de rire en disant que, justement, pour lui, c'était aussi nouveau car il était le plus jeune après toutes ses sœurs. Comme quoi, un peu de changement ne faisait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils descendirent gaiement à la cuisine vide, où l'invité eut la surprise de voir son hôte mettre un tablier noir et sortir des ingrédients variés tels des légumes, de la viande.

-C'est toi qui cuisine ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Lui répondit son vis-à-vis sur le même ton.

-Oh non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir un homme faire ça.

Yunho se morigéna seul, c'était indiscret ce qu'il venait de dire, si le jeune homme aimait cette activité qui était comme une autre, pourquoi lui poser des questions. Un petit rire clair s'éleva à côté de lui, il le regarda surpris.

-Mes parents tiennent un restaurant qui marche très bien, j'ai pour habitude d'aller les aider le plus souvent possible et j'apprécie d'être derrière les fourneaux. Lui expliqua l'aîné ayant compris son léger trouble. Il était vrai que des hommes cuisiniers c'était plutôt rare.

-Oui, je comprends. Tu veux de l'aide ? Se proposa Yunho, poliment.

Il ne supportait pas de se sentir inutile et il voulait que ce moment, qu'il trouvait assez gênant et impoli, passe rapidement. Allait-il réussir à ne pas faire de gaffes, la cuisine n'était pas son domaine privilégié.

Le repas fut fin prêt, les deux jeunes ayant travaillés main dans la main à bonne allure, l'un suivait les directives de l'autre et se surprit même à se dire que c'était pas si difficile voire même marrant. Jaejoong était assis en face de Yunho et il l'observait. Il avait pu remarquer que derrière le visage impassible se trouvait quelqu'un qui adorait plaisanter, l'épisode dans la cuisine le prouvait bien et il avait beaucoup de culture. Ils allaient sûrement avoir de beaux débats dans l'avenir, vu leurs points en communs mais aussi ceux qui divergés. Intéressant dans tous les cas.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Jaejoong entendit ses parents parlaient de leur nouveau pensionnaire, se félicitant d'être tombé sur un jeune homme si bien éduqué, d'une politesse irréprochable. Cela le fit sourire, au moins ils l'appréciaient rapidement, c'était toujours bon quand on arrivait dans une nouvelle famille. Le jeune se dirigea vers sa chambre où des voix se faisaient entendre. Il entra et eut la surprise de voir Yunho assis sur son lit, à bonne distance de sa plus jeune sœur, qui était tout de même plus âgée qu'eux.

-Tu peux nous laisser noona ?

Elle se redressa et lui fit un sourire tout en partant rejoindre les autres filles de la maison. Jae' ferma la porte et le questionna du regard.

-Elle voulait savoir si j'étais célibataire.

L'aîné rigola :

-Je te l'avais dit…adorable mais casse pied. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Que j'étais déjà en couple.

-Bah, t'inquiètes pas, ou bien elle retentera sa chance ou elle laissera totalement tomber.

-Oui, j'espère que se sera la seconde solution. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

-Oui aussi, depuis un mois environ.

-Moi je pense que c'est plus vers les huit mois maintenant.

Un petit sifflement admiratif lui répondit.

-Ah au fait ! S'exclama l'aîné, j'avais des affaires de cours pour toi, pour demain. Je t'emmène avec moi, tu vas être dans ma classe comme ça se sera plus facile pour les emplois du temps et au cas où tu aurais un souci.

-Oui, merci.

-Je te présenterais à mes amis, ils sont impatients de te connaître.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, l'un d'eux s'appelle Junsu, tu verras, très gentil, très avenant même s'il a ses sautes d'humeurs, lui-même accueille une personne sauf que si j'ai bien compris, son invité vient plus d'un endroit style orphelinat…il est tout excité à cette idée, c'est dans son caractère.

-Bon, j'imagine que je verrais bien demain.

Ils se sourirent, il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi, ils avaient tout le temps pour parler et demain une nouvelle perspective de vie s'offrait à Yunho, heureux d'être ici, même si sa famille lui manquait atrocement il réfléchit un instant et en arriva à la conclusion que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était séparé d'eux, autant par la distance que par la durée de son séjour. Mais il avait choisi cette voie, donc il ne regrettait pas et se promis de les rendre fiers et, s'il pouvait, de les aider financièrement, l'entreprise de son père ayant fait faillite depuis peu…les jours promettaient d'être sans repos possible.


	3. Première journée de cours

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

Genre : M

Son réveil venait de sonner, Junsu se leva en hâte et partit vers l'escalier afin de prendre son petit déjeuner, quand il repensa aux paroles de Yoochun. Il devait le réveiller…D'un pas lent, tel un condamné, il y alla, la conversation peu productive du soir ainsi que les regards inexistants lui revenaient en mémoire. Il toqua mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre aucune réponse ne fut donné, c'est donc en prenant son courage à deux mains qu'il entra.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Silence. Un pas après l'autre et il se retrouva juste à côté de la tête de lit, coincé contre le mur ses mouvements étaient limités. Yoochun était torse nu, sa respiration était lente alors qu'il était sur le ventre, son dos se soulevant régulièrement. Junsu avança la main et avec une petite hésitation la posa sur l'épaule à sa portée. Soudain le corps du brun se souleva alors que deux yeux le fixèrent ; sous la peur que cela engendra, Junsu partit en arrière et cogna durement le mur avant de glisser le long de celui-ci. Il se massa l'arrière du crâne quand une voix résonna.

-Qui tu es toi ?

La voix était grave.

-C'est Junsu, l'un de tes hôtes dans cette maison. Hier soir tu m'avais dit de venir te réveiller. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Yoochun le scruta comme pour voir s'il disait la vérité puis une petite lueur eut l'air d'éclairer son regard alors qu'un petit rire sortait de sa gorge. Il n'y avait rien de drôle ici.

-Ah oui, désolé. Merci de l'avoir fait.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, tout près de Junsu qui était toujours au sol avec un joli mal de crâne. Le matelas, de ce côté, était vraiment très proche du mur mais laissait un écart assez grand pour que quelqu'un se fasse coincé dedans, leur corps se touchait alors qu'il emprisonnait le jeune entre ses jambes sans se rendre compte de sa gêne. Junsu avait une superbe vue plongeante sur son torse, son regard alla même jusqu'à suivre un fin tracé de poils noirs qui allait au-delà du survêt' qu'il portait comme pyjama.

-Tu t'es fais mal ?

-C'est rien, merci. Répondit-il sans même le regarder, espérant ne pas devenir rouge pivoine.

Junsu se leva avec quelques difficultés, se tenant la tête, il fut obligé d'enjamber celles de Yoochun qui n'était pas décider à bouger. Peut-être s'amusait-il de le voir comme ça ? Il se serait bien recoucher pour la peine…

-Bon je vais manger.

-Je te suis. Dit Yoochun en enfilant un tee-shirt prit au vol.

* * *

Ils descendirent tous les deux et s'assirent avec Junho qui était déjà prêt.

-Dépêchez-vous ou je pars devant. Les prévint-il.

-Hyung…Répliqua piteusement son cadet.

Il lui sourit sachant très bien que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, ils faisaient le trajet toujours ensembles ou du moins le plus souvent possible.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide. Leur informa l'aîné.

Ils opinèrent de la tête en parfaite harmonie, amenant un petit rire en réponse. Une fois qu'il fut monté à l'étage Junho observa son petit frère qui se massait l'arrière du crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Des poux ?

-S'toi le pou Hyung…

-Ouais ouais tu m'en diras des nouvelles si je te chope. Alors ?

Junsu lui raconta rapidement la conversation d'hier et le réveil de ce matin.

-Bon déjà ce n'est pas lui qui t'as frappé, ça m'évitera d'intervenir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas va. Il n'est là que depuis hier, laisse lui une chance.

-Quand je suis dans les parages il n'a pas l'air très content, je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Laisse lui du temps Su', tu ne le connais pas assez pour penser à ce genre de choses, tu verras bien dans les jours qui suivent.

Le cadet hocha de la tête, pas très convaincu, il se leva lui signalant qu'il allait se préparer. D'un pas lourd il monta à l'étage et sans plus réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Un cri de stupeur resta coincé dans sa gorge alors que la scène se déroulait une nouvelle fois, à l'exception que Yoochun avait eut le temps de mettre une serviette autour de ses reins, pas gêné du tout et qu'il l'avait bien entendu ouvrir la porte ce coup-ci. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur :

-Je…tu…finis…douche ?

Et bien, quel vocabulaire ! Bravo Junsu tu es le grand champion, maintenant s'il ne te prend pas pour un demeuré…Au contraire le brun lui fit un petit sourire goguenard et l'invita à entrer, s'amusant de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Le jeune n'osait pas le regarder, les joues rouges.

-Bon, je te laisse et je vais finir de m'habiller.

Un petit hochement de tête affirmatif lui donna la réponse alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, le frôlant au passage, il avait bien senti la gêne de son jeune hôte et il en eut la confirmation quand il le vit se plaquer un peu plus au mur afin de ne pas le toucher. Comme c'était mignon et fort amusant, cela promettait dit donc. Junsu referma la porte et s'y adossa. Non mais quelle honte ! Et son aîné qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela anormal…Junho avait-il raison ? En faisait-il trop pour un simple corps d'homme alors que logiquement il avait le même. Yoochun n'était pas une fille, pourquoi donc réagissait-il ainsi ? Cette maudite pudeur était vraiment loin d'être un atout !

Une fois tout le monde habillé et les affaires prêtes, les deux jumeaux partirent pour leur lycée à pied, en compagnie de Yoochun. Le trajet n'était que de quelques minutes et leur rythme était assez lent ; Junsu marchait à côté de son frère, leur invité légèrement en retrait par rapport à eux, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et malgré tout, il tentait d'être comme à l'accoutumer, c'est-à-dire toutes dents dehors.

-Pourquoi tu souris toi ? Demanda Junho intrigué.

-La famille de Jae' a accueilli une personne chez eux, comme nous et il m'avait dit que je le verrais aujourd'hui. Je suis juste curieux. Lui répliqua-t-il pour faire diversion sur ses véritables pensées.

-Ah je vois, mais évite de trop être toi-même dès le début.

Junsu le regarda l'air interrogateur et Yoochun, qui les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, fut plus attentif.

-Oui Su', tu vois de quoi je parle, je suis habitué de te voir tout le temps joyeux et avec le sourire et j'aime ça mais rappelles-toi que par le passé ça t'as causé du tort. Les gens ne sont pas comme tu le penses, certains sont à éviter et j'aimerais que tu sois plus prudent. Reste tranquille, pèse le pour et le contre avant de lancer une parole ou une info personnelle.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal de vouloir être gentil et agréable avec les personnes qui m'entourent. Je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un de froid et renfermé et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas.

Yoochun, sans le vouloir, était dans une conversation qui avait l'air de soulever d'anciens problèmes. Il enregistrait ce qu'il entendait et quelques questions lui venaient à l'esprit mais qu'il garda pour lui, du moins pour le moment. Junsu faisait presque la tête, une moue s'étalait sur son visage et Yoochun se surprit à l'observer voire le détaillé à cet instant. Comme quoi, ça lui arrivait de faire la tête à lui aussi.

-Su' je ne te dis pas de cacher ta vraie nature, c'est pas possible, mais juste fais attention d'accord ? Je ne veux pas avoir à faire de nouveau ce que j'ai déjà fais dans le passé. S'il te plait fais le pour moi. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Les deux frères s'étaient compris, oubliant qu'une personne les écoutait et Junho le prit par les épaules tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. La curiosité de Yoochun était éveillée, quel secret pouvaient-ils bien avoir ? Junsu avait-il eu des problèmes aussi graves que ces paroles le laissaient supposer ?

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un appel de l'autre côté de la rue, deux lycéens arrivaient vers eux. Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage du cadet des Kim alors qu'il s'avançait à leur rencontre tout en criant :

-Jae' !

Ils se regroupèrent et firent chacun les présentations. Yoochun rencontra donc Jaejoong, un superbe jeune homme qui était d'aspect timide voire réservé. Sa seule pensée fut que s'il avait été une femme il aurait aimé se pendre à son cou, ça voulait tout dire…L'autre se nommait Yunho, un air sérieux peint sur son visage aux traits fins, il ne devait pas rigoler tout les jours celui-là. Mais bon dans l'ensemble ils étaient sympathiques pour le peu que Yoochun ait échangé avec eux bien entendu. Yunho était venu ici pour aller dans un bon lycée afin de faire des études, son niveau était excellent s'il avait eu droit à une bourse. La famille de Jaejoong faisait comme celle de Junsu, accueillant les brebis égarées ou celles qui avaient de grandes ambitions apparemment, s'il voulait devenir avocat, il fallait sûrement en avoir dans la tête. Yoochun se plut à penser que mieux valait faire le moins d'efforts possibles, ce qui était son cas ; il était loin d'être idiot mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt de réfléchir pour son avenir dans les études, de toute façon quand il aurait 18 ans il partirait de chez les Kim pour se trouver un boulot. Point barre.

Le chemin se finit dans la bonne humeur et la camaraderie puis vint le moment de se séparer, Junho étaient dans la classe des deux aînés et lui-même se retrouvait dans celle de Junsu. Cool…Tout en le suivant à travers les dédales des couloirs éclairés et bondés, Yoochun se rendit compte que le jeune était très apprécié, sur son passage un nombre incalculable de filles venaient lui faire la bise toutes dents dehors et jupes plus hautes que la normale. Comment ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était juste, légèrement, dragué ? Il leur souriait gentiment avec cette moue que l'on pouvait qualifier d'adorable, certes. Et ces chères demoiselles gloussaient, un son qui faisait crisser les oreilles si délicates de Yoochun. Les mecs, pour leur part, venaient lui serrer la main et avec une bonne tape dans le dos, ils partaient devant, courrant pour ne pas arriver en retard. Junsu se retourna, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours derrière, et lui sourit mais ne reçut pas de réponse, Yoochun l'ignorait encore…Sans trop se poser de questions le jeune le fit entrer dans la salle et la journée commença entre des cours assez chiants, il fallait bien le souligner, et le fait que Junsu n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de tout et de rien, espérant que son camarade arrête de faire cette tête et stoppe ce petit jeu qui commençait à le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise. Cela le peinait et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Yoochun agissait ainsi, ils ne se connaissaient pas et il avait beau cherché, il n'avait rien fait qui mérite un tel traitement.

La pause déjeuner arriva avec un grand soulagement pour tous et ils rejoignirent les deux jeunes de ce matin, ce coup-ci il y avait quelqu'un en plus. Il se présenta sous le nom de Changmin, leur cadet de deux ans mais il avait sauté une classe. Cool une autre tête dans le groupe…

Ils s'étaient installés dans l'herbe du parc, juste à côté, afin de pouvoir manger tranquillement ; Yoochun fut ébahi devant la quantité que le plus jeune avala sans problème apparent. Pour une fois il ne faisait pas le poids et en rigolant il pensa qu'il avait trouvé son maître en la matière.

-Su' ça va ? Questionna Jaejoong.

-Oui, oui. Rassure toi je vais bien.

Le sourire légèrement forcé accentua le mensonge mais personne ne dit rien. Le brun s'étonna de voir à quel point les émotions se lisaient sur son visage, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il avait un souci, qui, en y pensant bien, devait sûrement être lui. D'ailleurs Junsu lui lança un regard en coin et quand il vit qu'il s'était fait découvrir il détourna la tête rapidement, les joues légèrement roses. L'épisode de ce matin lui revenait en mémoire et si l'un trouva cela fort gênant, l'autre s'en amusait beaucoup.

* * *

C'était la fin de la journée pour les deux aînés. Le chemin du retour se faisait en grande conversation sur la première journée dans ce nouveau lycée, et le verdict fut que Yunho s'y sentait bien et qu'il pensait pouvoir progresser rapidement. Jae' était bien content de l'entendre dire cela, ayant peut-être eut peur pour lui, alors qu'il arrivait dans un environnement totalement différent et bien plus imposant.

Un petit moment de silence passa.

-Je me demande ce qu'à Junsu. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air comme d'habitude…

-Mh, je l'ai tout le temps vu sourire, même si parfois on a l'impression qu'il se force. Répondit Yunho

-C'est bien ça le problème. Su' n'a pas besoin d'en arriver là d'ordinaire. Je me demande si Yoochun n'y serait pas pour quelque chose.

-Sûrement. Quand on les observe on voit bien qu'il adresse la parole à tout le monde sauf à lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir vu ton ami essayer.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi…j'espère qu'il va changer d'attitude car Su' risque de ne pas le supporter bien longtemps et tel que je le connais ça va le miner petit à petit. Je ne le permettrais pas !

Jaejoong avait l'air déterminé, veillant sur les deux plus jeunes et étant aux petits soins avec eux. Yunho en avait eut un bel exemple à l'heure du déjeuner. Etait-ce parce qu'il était l'aîné du groupe ou cela faisait partit intégrante de son caractère ? Il l'appréciait pour cela et le respecter lui-même agissait ainsi avec sa petite sœur, la couvant du regard à chaque instant.


	4. Un jeu qui s'inverse

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

Genre : M

* * *

Cela faisait environ une semaine que l'adolescent était arrivé chez eux, la situation n'empirait pas mais n'évoluait pas dans le bon sens non plus…Bien sûr Junsu ne se plaignait pas, après tout il n'était pas désagréable avec lui mais juste que leur niveau de conversations se résumer souvent par des petits bouts de réponses sans jamais aller plus loin. Yoochun discutait avec ses parents avec politesse et quelques fois avec son frère mais lui n'existait pas. Junho lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire que ça lui passerait et qu'il fallait un temps d'adaptation mais selon son avis Yoochun ne l'aimait pas, un moment d'accord mais là ça faisait long une semaine quand même…Le pire c'était qu'au lycée il parlait plus à ses aînés qu'à lui, qui se trouvait juste à côté, en son for intérieur s'en était presque vexant. Changmin pour le consoler lui avait proposé de lui payer un repas, il avait accepté mais son moral n'allait pas mieux. Le dernier du groupe, que l'on surnommait Minnie, était dans une autre classe mais ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, ses parents, comme ceux de Junsu, se côtoyaient souvent dans le restaurant de la famille de Jae'. Il avait donc pour habitude de les retrouvait aux moments de pauses ou pour le déjeuner et ils se réunissaient souvent en dehors des cours. Changmin avait un caractère calme et posé, loin de son âge au final, plus réfléchi que lui, mais pour les autres ce n'était pas une référence…Junsu pouvait donc dire que ses amis aimaient bien le décrire comme naïf, cette image ne le quittait pas décidemment. Donc pour résumer le tout, il pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde, Yoochun n'en avait rien à faire, le traitant avec une indifférence totale…

Ce matin-là il était allé le voir, c'était vendredi, le jour où le jeune pratiquait son sport le soir après les cours :

-Yoochun ?

-Mh ?

Sa réponse habituelle alors qu'ils marchaient ensembles vers le grand bâtiment qui se profilait au loin.

-Ce soir tu rentres seul, je dois aller m'entraîner.

-Ah ? Ok. La danse ?

-Oui. Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Auquel, ce coup-ci, apparût un semblable sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? S'étonna le plus jeune, quelque peu étonné.

-Oh pour rien…

La réponse était énigmatique mais Junsu sentit bien la petite pointe d'ironie et cela le blessa réellement. Un peu plus et il allait se mettre à pleurer devant cet odieux personnage. C'était décidé il ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Et pour suivre ce qu'il venait de penser, il le quitta à l'entrée du lycée, n'accordant pas un regard en arrière. Si au début Yoochun s'en fichait royalement, au fil de la journée il se rendit bien compte que son hôte l'évitait, allant jusqu'à prendre des chemins que lui-même ne connaissait pas afin de ne pas être en sa présence. Il ne lui adressa pas une fois la parole, le déjeuner se passa normalement mais à aucun moment il ne le regarda, ce que l'aîné trouva vexant. Qui avait dit qu'il fallait inverser les rôles ? Junsu alla jusqu'à le laisser en plan pour partir rejoindre un groupe de filles qui l'appelaient en gloussant, alors qu'un splendide sourire était étalé sur son visage. Dire que d'ordinaire c'était pour lui qu'il faisait cette tête, espérant le faire réagir avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable.

* * *

Yoochun déambulait dans les couloirs alors que le cours de géographie allait débuter dans la pièce où il ne s'était pas rendu. Il se posait des questions. Le bilan de la journée qui s'achevée était que Junsu ne lui avait pas parlé du tout, adoptant la même tactique que lui et l'ignorant superbement ; bon, pas que ce changement lui fasse de la peine mais quand même c'était son idée. Peut-être devait-il avouer qu'il y était allé un peu fort ? Certes ce gamin était une vraie pile électrique à toujours parler et bouger sans cesse mais si, au départ, il ne voulait vraiment pas s'occuper de lui, par la suite c'était devenu comme un jeu afin de l'embêter plus qu'autre chose. Le jeu serait-il allé trop loin ?

Il se calla sur une marche d'escalier, à l'abri des regards des gens, potentiels de passer, alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il y était allé fort ce matin et Junsu avait dû se vexer plus que d'ordinaire, il ne l'avait pas regardé mais s'imaginait sans problème ses grands yeux où l'on pouvait accéder à son cœur et son âme. Il était si facile à déchiffrer…s'en était presque troublant d'ailleurs, ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage enfantin. Oh bien sûr il ne le connaissait pas et avait choisi de l'ignorer volontairement mais si, pour une fois, il s'était trompé ? Sa famille était bien, son grand frère était toujours très amical alors que Junsu devait lui dire tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir car il n'était pas le genre de personne à pouvoir rester seule et silencieuse, ou bien il aurait parlé aux murs qui sait. L'image du jeune entrain de parlementer avec le mur de sa chambre le fit sourire, décidemment il lui arrivait de penser à des choses bien idiotes.

Sa grande et profonde réflexion sur la personne qui lui servait de passe-temps, au début du moins, s'interrompit à l'entente de deux voix masculines qui parlaient fort puis de plus en plus doucement. Mh, en connaisseur Yoochun était sûr qu'ils fomentaient un mauvais plan, le genre de ceux qu'on fait avec la peur au ventre d'être découvert et qui rendait la chose plus excitante encore. Il tendit l'oreille et se fit le plus discret possible alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué, trop pris dans ce qu'ils projetaient.

-Quoi ? T'es sûr de ton coup là ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? La voix n'était pas des plus assurée.

-Tu étais d'accord tout à l'heure je te signale…

-Oui, oui ok c'est bon, je marche avec toi, c'est vrai que ça me plairait bien, je l'avais déjà repéré depuis un moment celui-là. Comment on va faire ?

-C'est simple, je sais qu'il va s'entraîner ce soir après les cours dans la salle de danse…

La salle de danse ? Yoochun ouvrit de grands yeux, seraient-ils entrain de parler de Junsu ?

-…il aime être seul pour ça d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Non, s'il aimait être seul ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Ok, donc on va dire que la voie est libre. Renchérit l'autre qui commençait à trouver l'idée sympa. Mais quelle idée ?

-On le choppe pendant qu'il est dans les vestiaires, on s'enferme avec lui et on lui fait ce qu'on a à faire. Il n'osera rien dire vu comme il est.

Le gars qui parlait avait une certaine rancœur dans la voix et s'il parlait bien de Junsu qu'est-ce que le jeune avait bien pu lui faire, pour qu'ils veulent quoi ? Le tabasser ?

-Tu fais tout ça à cause de cette fille qui t'a largué pour lui ? En plus il ne l'a pas voulu. C'est fou ça tu sortait avec une bombe et l'autre même pas il la regardait…

-Ouais pour ça et aussi je veux vérifier un truc.

-Un truc ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il est gay ce mec, il est tout gentil, il sourit trop…enfin je le sens pas quoi. Il est toujours entouré de filles et même pas il les capte alors que moi je foncerais bien dans le tas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un petit rire malsain s'éleva.

-On se le fait ?

-On se le fait.

La conversation stoppa là et à pas de loup ils partirent dans le couloir désert, enfin…pas si désert que ça. La cloche sonna annonçant la fin des cours et l'heure pour lui de rentrer. Mais Yoochun était comme paralysé, il avait bien entendu ? Ces deux-là voulaient ni plus ni moins violait son hôte et tout cela pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de dire non à une pouffiasse et qu'il était trop gentil et avenant ? Sa mauvaise foi lui disait de partir, de le laisser se débrouiller surtout qu'autant ils ne pensaient pas à Junsu mais un autre et puis en quoi c'était son problème à lui ? Son corps, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'avait mené jusqu'à la grille du lycée, s'il la franchissait c'était le signe qu'il abandonnait Junsu, tout innocent qu'il était, aux mains de ces deux cons. Soudain sa bonne conscience reprit le dessus, malgré son petit jeu avec lui, il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser tomber, qui serait-il pour faire ça ? Un monstre comme ceux-là, certainement. Son choix était fait, il partit en courant vers le gymnase, cela faisait quand même un quart d'heure qu'il parlementait avec lui-même et un mauvais pressentiment le prit alors qu'il accélérait le pas, courant à en perdre haleine. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, on était à la fin du mois de septembre, octobre arrivait à grands pas, il faisait froid et l'horloge murale du lycée affichait 19h.


	5. Juste à temps

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

Genre : M

* * *

Jaejoong releva la tête subitement, un regard inquiet qui se posa sur la fenêtre, au dehors la nuit avait pris ses quartiers pour les froides heures qui allaient suivre, jusqu'au lendemain, où le soleil viendrait la déloger. Il avait un drôle de sentiment, un petit tiraillement au cœur alors que le visage de Yunho entrait dans son champ de vision, un air étonné plaqué dessus.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ah…euh, oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai cru entendre un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

-Je n'ai rien entendu du tout. On travaille sur nos devoirs depuis deux heures, la fatigue sûrement.

L'aîné opina pour montrer son accord alors que les deux jeunes repoussaient leurs cahiers et crayons loin devant eux. Cela suffisait pour le moment.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Murmura-t-il.

Yunho, assez inquiet également, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le questionnant du regard.

-Bah…ça finira bien par passer, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive mais à chaque fois le lendemain j'ai appris un truc qui s'avérer être loin du réjouissement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on appelle plus communément le sixième sens ?

Le cadet avait dit cela avec le sourire mais on pouvait voir qu'il ne se foutait pas de lui.

-Je ne sais pas…je crois pas trop à ce genre de chose.

-Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que demain aucune mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive, sinon je t'affirmerai que c'est bien un sixième sens que tu as.

Ils se sourirent, Jae' était content que Yunho soit là, il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait dire au bon moment afin que la personne se sente mieux. Ce n'était pas un don aussi ? Oui, il en était sûr, au moins il ne serait pas seul dans la liste des gens qui sortaient de la normale. Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un débat avec lui-même c'est donc avec entrain qu'il descendit suivit de son invité, le repas n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

* * *

Le gymnase comportait une salle de musculation, un terrain de basket en son centre et dans une partie raccrochée au bâtiment, se trouvait une pièce dédiée à la danse, où sur tout un pan du mur s'étalait un miroir qui descendait du plafond jusqu'au sol. Le vestiaire était placé juste à côté, un endroit tranquille et reposant où les jeunes se changeaient dans le calme après un exercice physique épuisant. Junsu aimait ce lieu. Il pratiquait la danse depuis l'âge de huit ans et pour s'entraîner il préférait être seul ; les garçons qui faisaient ce sport étaient de plus en plus nombreux et lui-même avait déjà gagné des concours plus ou moins importants et prestigieux, c'était sa passion et il n'en avait pas honte. La réaction de Yoochun le laissait abasourdi, en ce sens où ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour pouvoir juger les activités de l'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ses heures de liberté et s'en fichait pas mal. Enfin…il était trop curieux pour son propre bien et Junho lui avait assez répété qu'un jour ça allait lui causer de gros soucis. La curiosité était un vilain défaut.

Il était entrain de se changer, déboutonnant sa chemise après avoir plié sa cravate, il la posa sur la table qui était contre le mur à côté de quelques casiers. Il était dos à la porte. Ses pensées étaient, malgré lui, tournées vers son idiot d'invité, même en réfléchissant bien il ne voyait pas comment faire avancer la situation ou juste la modifier quelque peu et plus il y songeait, plus ça l'énervait car il ne voulait pas penser à lui.

-Non mais quel sale type…arrête de penser à lui Junsu. Se réprima-t-il.

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

A l'entente de cette voix masculine, Junsu voulut se retourner mais deux bras lui bloquèrent les siens contre sa poitrine alors que son dos rencontrait un torse massif, il avait l'impression que ses poignets étaient pris dans un étau. Il avait mal. Devant lui apparut un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge et qu'il avait déjà vu, lui semblait-il. Il était certainement au lycée ; son regard était pure méchanceté et un rictus haineux déformé ses traits. Junsu sentit son cœur faire un bond, la peur commençait à s'insinuer dans ses veines alors qu'il tentait de se dégager.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Sa voix tremblait un peu.

-Mh tant de choses…mais dis-moi tu te souviens de cette fille qui t'a abordé il n'y a pas longtemps ? Une belle nana avec un corps de rêve je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu lui as dit non.

-Hein ? Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais de qui parlait-il…

Sa réaction n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire alors qu'il faisait un signe à son acolyte, la prise se resserra lui faisant poussait un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Tu gémis déjà ? Mais je ne t'ai encore rien fait, je suis vraiment doué ma parole.

Ils rirent alors que de la sueur froide descendait dans le dos du jeune. Son esprit marchait à toute vitesse, ne voyant aucune issu de secours, personne ne l'entendrait appeler à l'aide ici. Le garçon regarda aux alentours et remarqua la cravate posée sur la table, une idée eut l'air de lui traverser l'esprit alors qu'il s'en emparait.

-Fais voir tes poignets.

Junsu tenta de les garder contre son torse mais la force qu'on exerçait sur lui était maîtresse de son corps à sa place. On les lui attacha bien serré, provoquant une nouvelle plainte sonore.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Sa voix n'avait pas une once d'assurance.

-Et bien, tu es plutôt bavard toi.

Il s'approcha coinçant le corps du jeune entre le sien et celui derrière ; ils étaient tous deux bien plus grands que lui et pour garder le contact visuel il dû lever la tête.

-Je me posais une question…tu as déjà couché avec une fille ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Répondit Junsu du tac au tac.

Une main lui agrippa durement le menton, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Parle moi sur un autre ton !...avec un garçon alors ?

-Quoi ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien, ces deux types l'agressaient et lui faisaient la conversation sur sa vie sexuelle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une bouche se posait sur la sienne, un dégoût profond le prit alors qu'il mordait cruellement la lèvre à sa portée, faisant crier son propriétaire de rage.

-Espèce de petit con ! Il le gifla, rougissant sa joue et y laissa une légère griffure.

Les larmes n'allaient sûrement pas tarder, il essaya de nouveau de se libérer en donnant des coups de pieds à droite à gauche mais si celui devant s'était écarté, l'autre derrière tenait bon et réussit à le bloquer entièrement en le plaquant contre la table. Sa tête cogna durement le bois, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était torse nu et une main descendit jusqu'à son pantalon, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture bataillant quelques instants avec, puis le déboutonna.

-Je te jure que tu vas en baver mais si tu es gentil je vais faire un effort. Qui c'est peut-être que tu y prendras goût.

Junsu ferma les yeux le corps tendu comme résigné, il était perdu…

* * *

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Cette voix ! La scène se figea les deux garçons se raidirent alors qu'ils se retournaient rapidement vers la source de cette question anodine. Junsu tenta de se redresser quelque peu mais il ne pouvait bouger, toujours écrasé par une masse musculeuse. Qu'importe, un espoir naissait. Il était sauvé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Retourne chez ta mère.

Yoochun lui lança un regard noir, le clouant sur place, ses muscles s'étaient durcis alors qu'il serait les poings.

-Je viens reprendre ce qui vous sert de jouet.

Certes, c'était dégueulasse de sa part de traiter Junsu ainsi mais il ne fallait surtout pas leur montrer qu'il avait un quelconque attachement pour lui, sinon ils pourraient s'en servir pour le faire flancher. Son rôle était de faire le justicier qui passait par là et qui, comme par hasard, venait en aide à la victime. Le plus imposant des deux était celui qui tenait le jeune, il se redressa complètement le relevant avec lui. Yoochun sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir à la vue de son hôte, quasiment nu, les mains attachées et le regard apeuré.

-Yoochun…On pouvait déceler les sanglots qui arrivaient dans sa voix.

-Oh tu le connais ? Ah mais oui se serait pas le gars que tu héberges chez toi ? J'en ai entendu parler. S'exclama celui qui avait l'air d'être le cerveau du duo.

-Et alors ? Questionna le brun. Je ne me savais pas si célèbre mais j'aimerais bien que tu me rendes Junsu et sans faire d'histoires sinon ça pourrait se compliquer pour vous. Leur dit-il, sur de lui.

Un rire mauvais lui répondit.

-C'est nous qui allons nous occuper de ton cas mais d'abord…

Les deux lycéens se comprirent sans mots et celui qui n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole ouvrit un casier et sans effort y enferma Junsu. Yoochun s'avança vers eux, bien remonté ce coup-ci et près à en découdre avec ces deux enfoirés.

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi d'un coup tout était noir, sa peau nue rencontrant une paroi froide, dans un endroit exigu. Son cœur accéléra, ses mains appuyaient sur la porte du casier qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur bien entendu, le coinçant ici. Il était seul, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa plusieurs fois rapidement mais l'air lui manquait. Oh non ! Il faisait une crise d'angoisse.

-Au secours…Murmura-t-il, puis de plus en plus fort. Laissez moi sortir, je veux sortir ! Il criait.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait, ni bruit de bagarre, ni un semblant d'aide. La panique s'insinua sournoisement dans ses veines, le paralysant alors qu'il tapait avec ses poings liés cette porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il sentait sa vue se brouillait, même dans le noir, alors que des larmes brûlantes coulaient le long de ses joues. Un bruit se fit entendre.

-Yoochun ! Quelqu'un…pitié. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge nouait par les sanglots.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière l'éblouissant un instant alors qu'il se jetait littéralement hors de cette prison au lieu d'atterrir parterre à plat ventre, il tomba sur un corps qui l'accompagna dans sa chute, pour rencontrer les casiers derrière.

-Junsu.

C'était Yoochun.


	6. Que s'est il passé ?

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

Genre : M

* * *

Il s'était débarrassé des ces deux brutes assez facilement, étant souvent sous estimé, Yoochun avait quand même connu les combats de rues et tous ce qui s'y lié. Il avait eu une sacrée réputation à une époque, mais c'était un passé révolu et malgré le fait qu'il tapait toujours aussi dur qu'en ce temps-là, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu à user de sa force physique. L'affaire avait été vite réglée, trop lents, trop peu expérimentés en ce domaine, il les avait laissé s'enfuir avec chacun sur le visage, de beaux hématomes, pour leur rappeler à qui ils avaient eut à faire et, que leur sombre dessein avait eu un prix. Yoochun était tombé contre les casiers d'en face et pour le moment, il serrait dans ses bras le corps fin et tremblant de son cadet, pris dans des sanglots incontrôlables. Ses mains agrippaient son haut, le visage caché contre sa poitrine.

-Chut, je suis là, ça va, tout va bien tu ne crains plus rien.

Un débit de paroles réconfortantes alors que les tremblements cessaient peu à peu et que les pleurs s'amenuisaient. Il lui caressait le dos, lentement, en gestes circulaires pour l'aider à se détendre. Au bout d'un petit moment où Junsu s'était calmé, il releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux de son aîné, empli de douceur. C'était presque le regard que Junho posait sur lui en permanence, en grand frère attentionné qu'il était. Yoochun, pour sa part, vit dans le sien toute la peur qu'il avait éprouvé, l'incompréhension de ce qui lui était arrivé et sa reconnaissance envers sa propre personne d'être venu le sauver. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il lui sourit, pas d'un sourire narquois mais d'un sourire chaleureux, voulant le mettre en confiance après cette épreuve. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait engager la conversation, finalement l'aîné prit ses poignets toujours attachés et avec attention, les libéra.

-Merci beaucoup. Le remercia-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps. Soupira l'aîné avec soulagement. Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

-Non, ça aurait pu être pire.

Junsu détourna le regard alors que Yoochun le détaillait. Il avait la joue légèrement gonflée alors qu'une griffure trônait en son centre, les yeux rouges et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, ainsi qu'une jolie bosse sur le front ; sur ses poignets s'étalaient les marques de la cravate.

-Les salauds… Il sentait son sang pulsait dans ses veines et se félicitait mentalement d'être venu l'aider. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné dans le cas contraire.

-Comment tu as fait à deux contre un ? S'étonna Junsu. Ils étaient bien plus balèzes que toi.

Il lui sourit :

-Je suis plus fort que ce que tu as l'air de penser. Se battre n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi.

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

-Désolé mais c'est une autre histoire, je te la raconterais peut-être un jour. Tu peux te lever ? Questionna le brun afin de détourner la conversation loin de lui et de son sulfureux passé.

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit et ils se relevèrent. Junsu avait les jambes qui flageolaient un peu mais s'avança vers la table afin de se rhabiller.

-Tu es claustrophobe.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une déduction, il l'avait dit sans méchanceté ou moquerie mais le jeune partit au quart de tour :

-Et alors ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu as eu plus peur des cinq minutes que tu as passé dans ce casier que de tout le temps où ils t'ont molesté. Continua le brun, nonchalant.

-Tu veux dire quoi ? Que je suis anormal ? C'est ça ? Son expression avait changé et Yoochun sentit qu'il voulait jouer cartes sur table. Pourquoi pas…

-Tu leur as dit que j'étais leur jouet mais tu parlais aussi de toi non ? Rendez-moi mon jouet. Tu ne m'adressais jamais la parole sauf pour te moquer alors que je ne t'ai rien fait du tout, au contraire depuis que tu es là j'essaie de me rendre utile mais ça te passe au-dessus.

Après sa peur initiale le voilà qui s'en détournait en l'agressant. Oh c'était compréhensible bien sur et Yoochun s'y était attendu même si le moment n'était peut-être pas très bien choisi. Mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était sa faute, donc cela voulait aussi dire assumer ses actes. Le jeu était fini, il l'avait bien compris quand il avait pris la décision de le secourir. Heureuse décision par ailleurs.

-Junsu. Je suis désolé, pour tout. Tu as raison, j'ai été injuste avec toi, sans raison valable.

Il était franc et ces seuls mots eurent l'air de faire beaucoup d'effets au jeune qui s'était, entre temps, rhabillé et qui le toisait bizarrement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été si facile. Murmura-t-il.

-Hein ? Yoochun ne comprenait pas.

-Te faire dire des excuses. Je les accepte car je sens qu'elles sont sincères.

Junsu avait un grand sourire, l'aîné s'était fait avoir, devant cette constatation il éclata de rire. Il s'était fait mené par le bout du nez et s'était excusé sous l'habile manœuvre de son cadet. Finalement ce jeune lui plaisait bien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis le regarda alors qu'il avait enfilé son manteau.

-On y va ? Questionna son hôte. Je ne veux plus rester ici.

Un petit tremblement dans sa voix conforta Yoochun dans l'idée que, effectivement, mieux valait partir, il avait vécu assez d'évènements éprouvants pour la soirée. Ils sortirent rapidement afin de regagner la demeure des Kim, marchant côte à côte. La nuit était bien installée, les englobant, alors qu'ils passaient sous les réverbères qui renvoyaient leur ombre devant eux. Junsu regardait souvent le sol, mais il jetait fréquemment des petits coups d'œil aux alentours, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'on l'attaque à nouveau. Une réaction fort compréhensible. Dans un élan de pure compassion, selon Yoochun, il passa son bras sur ses épaules, le rapprochant de son corps un petit regard étonné fit jour sur le visage juvénile puis un sourire le remercia.

-La prochaine fois arrive un peu plus tôt s'il te plait. Dit Junsu, presque moqueur.

Il tournait en dérision sa mauvaise aventure, son côté optimiste sûrement pensa l'aîné.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je vais te surveiller, tu as l'air doué pour te faire des ennuis.

Il lui sourit en réponse comme pour signifier « Ah bon ? Tu vas me surveiller ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés et Yoochun entendit un petit soupir de soulagement à côté de lui ; une fois le portail fermé on avait déjà l'impression d'être plus en sécurité que les dernières minutes à marcher dans la rue glacée, mais au lieu de trouver la famille au complet comme le craignait Junsu, il n'y avait que Junho qui les attendait dans le salon, un air de reproche peint sur son visage. Quant il les vit arriver son regard s'illumina alors qu'un soupir sortait de ses lèvres. Le jeune se précipita vers lui et le serra, récoltant un regard étonné de la part de son frère.

-Hyung…Il s'écarta légèrement. Excuse moi d'arriver si tard…

-…Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci, ça fait trois quarts d'heures que tu aurais dû être ici…Junho stoppa ses réclamations alors qu'il avait la totalité du visage du jeune levé vers lui.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Immédiatement il se tourna vers Yoochun le questionnant du regard à savoir si c'était de sa faute.

-Non Hyung, il n'y est pour rien, au contraire il est venu à mon secours. Lui dit Junsu sur un ton précipité ayant remarqué le changement soudain de son aîné.

-Ok, raconte moi.

Yoochun s'était assis dans le fauteuil, les deux jumeaux sur le canapé, face à face. Il avait appris lors d'une conversation qu'ils étaient de faux jumeaux, bien sur malgré une frappante ressemblance, Junsu faisait dix bons centimètres de moins et avait une carrure très frêle en comparaison. Ils s'observaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes et le brun se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose, n'osant pas bouger de peur de briser le silence et l'osmose qu'il avait devant lui. Junho était entrain de sonder son frère et peu à peu son visage se fit plus dur. Etrange comme sensation, on aurait dit que sans avoir recours à la parole ils se comprenaient et converser ensembles. Junsu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir raconter à haute voix sa mésaventure, qui aurait pu devenir bien plus dramatique ; son frère avait pris son visage dans ses mains, le tournant vers lui. Il passa ses pouces sous les yeux du jeune et Yoochun se rendit compte que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur celles-ci. Le corps du cadet se mit à trembler l'aîné s'en était douté, tout à l'heure, Junsu avait fait semblant d'être fort mais malgré tout il avait subi un choc autant pour l'agression, que l'enfermement forcé, et là, devant son frère, ses dernières barrières de protections tombaient.

-Yoochun, s'il te plait, va voir dans le tiroir de la cuisine, le plus à droite, il y a des calmants. Amène la boite et prends un verre d'eau aussi. Merci.

La voix grave qui s'adressait à lui le fit sursauter, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, néanmoins il s'exécuta et revint rapidement. Junho était maître de la situation, sur de lui, preuve évidente que ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune était dans cet état. Il lui fit avaler un cachet, allant jusqu'à tenir et presser le verre contre les lèvres de son frère qui n'avait plus l'air de trop appréhender le monde autour de lui. Des questions, encore et toujours, venaient à l'esprit de celui qui, pour le moment, se considérer comme un intrus dans la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux il allait être frustré à la fin ! Sa curiosité était exacerbée.

* * *

Junsu était dans un sale état, un état de faiblesse surtout et Yoochun en était presque gêné de rester là, à observer la manière dont il s'agrippait au tricot à sa portée, les larmes dévalant ses joues, le corps de nouveau parcourut de tremblements. Junho lui parlait à l'oreille, le serrant contre lui. Il le berçait à la manière dont on réconforte un enfant en plein cauchemar. On avait dû mal à se dire que les deux jeunes avaient 17 ans, l'un paraissait dix ans de plus et l'autre dix ans de moins. Un tableau troublant auquel le brun assistait en simple spectateur, attendant une autorisation pour qu'il puisse bouger ou parler de peur de casser ce moment de fraternité totale que lui ne connaîtrait plus jamais. Il n'avait pourtant pas toujours été fils unique...

Un bout d'un petit moment, le calmant fit son effet et Junsu partit peu à peu dans les vapes, sa tête dodelinant un instant, pour, en fin de compte, se poser sur le torse de son frère qui l'avait pris sur ses genoux. La tempête était passée, mais une autre se préparait en silence, grondant sous la surface d'un regard noir. Junho contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions et Yoochun l'admira pour cette force intérieur qu'il possédait, lui-même était assez calme mais une goutte d'eau faisait facilement déborder le vase.

-Raconte moi.

C'était un ordre qui voulait dire n'omet aucun détail, étant donné que Junsu avait été incapable de parler. Yoochun commença le récit de ce laps de temps qui avait tant bouleversé leur cadet. Il ne cacha pas la façon dont il avait su, ce qu'il avait découvert en arrivant dans le vestiaire, tout y passa. A la fin Junho poussa un profond soupir, l'une de ses mains passant dans ses cheveux.

-Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état je l'aurais retrouvé...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que se soit la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrive.

-Tu es plutôt observateur. Junho lui fit un petit sourire, il aimait les personnes qui avaient de l'intuition. En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois…mais si tu veux tout savoir, je préfère que tu le demandes à Su', c'est son histoire et ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter, tout ce que je peux faire c'est espérer qu'il veuille bien t'en parler et pour le moment vu vos relations ça m'étonnerait...

-Je me suis excusé…tout à l'heure. On va dire qu'il m'y a obligé avec quelques mots. Lui signala l'aîné, piteux.

Junho hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il savait ce que cela faisait, mine de rien leur cadet avait certaines capacités plutôt utiles et sous ses airs de gentil naïf, son cerveau carburait, comme aimait le souligner Changmin. Yoochun n'en apprendrait pas plus ce soir, après un petit silence où les deux observaient avec attention le jeune endormi il changea de sujet :

-Vos parents sont partis où ?

-Oh. Et bien vous avez eu de la chance, ils ne sont pas au courant que vous n'êtes pas rentrés à l'heure car ils étaient invités. Vu que ma mère voulait acheter quelque chose à offrir, ils sont partis plus tôt mais ils ne rentreront pas avant une heure tardive.

-Ah ok. C'est déjà ça de gagner.

-Ouais, je n'ose pas imaginer l'esclandre que votre arrivée aurait causé, plus la tête de Junsu. Ma mère aurait hurlé en le prenant dans ses bras et mon père, au mieux, serait allé voir la police. Direct.

-Ah ouais ? Bah, c'est normal j'imagine, ils se seraient beaucoup inquiétés et donc auraient réagi en conséquence.

Yoochun était las d'un coup, il n'avait pas faim et aspirait juste à retrouver son lit la conversation, qui dérivait sur la famille, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas parler de la sienne… Junho eut l'air de comprendre le message.

-Il est tard, va te coucher, je vais dormir avec Su', au cas où il refasse une crise pendant la nuit.

Son vis-à-vis hocha de la tête et se leva, observant le visage paisible de leur cadet qui dormait maintenant à poings fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Junho se leva doucement, le portant dans ses bras, il avait un tee shirt simple où tous les muscles de son dos se dessinaient. Il était vraiment baraqué ! Yoochun se sentit plutôt chétif, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent la moyenne des gens de son âge avait une corpulence légèrement similaire à la sienne et là, pour le coup, Junho le dépasser de loin autant par sa taille que par son tour de torse…Impressionnant ! Si le brun n'avait pas à rougir de sa musculature, pour une fois, il voulut bien reconnaître qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Une fois dans sa chambre il tomba sur son lit, le film de sa soirée se déroulant dans sa mémoire, la vie promettait de ne pas être de tout repos dans cette famille et il se félicita d'être venu au secours de Junsu, comme quoi il n'était pas irrécupérable. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir s'occuper de lui, les personnes trop gentilles se faisaient bouffer dans ce monde.


	7. Réconciliation

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

Genre : M

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement ce matin-là, ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la clarté du jour. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être et soudain en regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas dans sa chambre. C'était le lit de Junho. La mémoire lui revenait par flashs alors qu'il cachait son visage entre ses jambes repliées, une succession de scènes lui envahissait l'esprit, le mal de tête n'allait pas tarder.

-Su' ?

Le dit Junsu releva la tête et vit celle de son frère par l'entrebâille de la porte. Il l'ouvrit totalement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda son cadet d'une petite voix.

-Je crains que non…mais comment tu te sens ?

-Je pense que ça va, sans Yoochun ça aurait été sûrement pire. Mais…hier soir en rentrant…

Junsu faisait une drôle de tête, sur son visage subsistait des traces de son agression, la bosse sur son front avait diminué mais la peau restée bleutée, la joue avait dégonflé, la griffure se voyant nettement.

-Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas le voir…

-Qui ça ? Yoochun ?

Junho s'étonna, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? Continua-t-il.

-Non mais tu as vu l'état dans lequel j'étais ? S'écria le jeune. Déjà qu'il doit avoir une image de moi comme d'un gars qui n'arrive pas à se défendre tout seul…là, ça a été le bouquet ! Non je ne veux pas le voir.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as honte… Junho en était presque blasé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et n'oublie pas qu'il habite ici, qu'on est en week-end et que tu ne pourras pas l'éviter plus de cinq minutes te connaissant.

-Hyung. Le ton était suppliant mais que pouvait-il faire lui ?

-Désolé Su', il va falloir te la jouer solo ce coup-ci. En plus je ne comprends même pas la raison pour laquelle tu me sors tout ce discours. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir et cela m'étonnerait qu'il ne se fasse une image de toi qu'avec cet épisode.

Un silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain Junho s'exclama :

- Au fait ! Papa et maman sont partis tôt ce matin, tu sais le petit hôtel pas loin de l'endroit où on va en vacances, j'ai dis à maman de ne pas te déranger, que tu étais fatigué. Sinon le réveil aurait été sûrement moins doux.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, leur fin de semaine en amoureux qu'ils avaient prévus depuis des lustres, c'est déjà aujourd'hui…j'avais totalement oublié…bon au moins je n'aurais pas d'explications à leur donner, je dois avoir une tête affreuse…mais merci de m'avoir couvert.

- Mh je ne te le fais pas dire. Lui répondit son frère avec un gentil sourire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Va prendre une douche ça te détendra, puis va voir Yoochun.

-Non hyung…

Junsu se leva, passa devant son frère avec un regard de reproche pour les paroles qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'en son for intérieur il savait que c'était vrai, sa réaction en aurait étonné plus d'un ; il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son pas s'accéléra de peur de tomber sur la seule personne qui ne voulait pas voir. Il s'enferma afin de prendre cette fameuse douche, sans oser regarder son visage dans le miroir. Le résultat ne devait pas être probant.

* * *

Yoochun en était à sa quatrième tartine quand Junho arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit face à lui. Il était exactement dans la même action depuis une demi-heure et cela provoqua un petit rire de la part du plus jeune.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Oh pour rien, à chaque fois que je passe ici, je te trouve entrain de manger.

-Et bien tu apprendras, jeune homme, que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. Dit-il d'un ton professoral, engloutissant encore une pauvre tartine.

-Oui surtout en prenant en compte qu'il est quasiment midi, donc l'heure de déjeuner tout court. Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince avec tout ce que tu avales à chaque repas. Tu es une ruine pour notre budget financier.

Yoochun rigola et failli s'étouffer.

-Tu es content j'espère ? Un peu plus est j'y passais. Réussit-il à articuler.

-Oui ça aurait été dommage. J'ai l'impression de voir Changmin là.

-Eh ! Vu la façon dont tu me dis cette superbe remarque je ne la prends pas pour un compliment.

Sa relation avec Junho était surtout basée sur ce genre de petits dialogues où ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des petites piques, dans la bonne humeur et sans arrière pensée. En parlant de ça :

-Il est où ton frère ?

-Mh, sûrement enfermé dans la salle de bain ou dans sa chambre.

-Il ne descend pas manger ? Il n'a rien avalé depuis hier midi.

-On va dire qu'il ne se sent pas très à l'aise avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le brun. Et pourquoi ?

-C'est en rapport avec toi. Mais si tu veux plus, d'amples détails, va lui demander. Mais vas-y doucement s'il te plait, tu ne lui as pas fait la vie facile la première semaine, ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser encore passer ce genre d'attitude.

Junho parlait comme un père vis-à-vis de son fils, ce qui à peu de chose près était le cas quand on les observait deux minutes ensembles. Yoochun lui sourit gentiment afin de lui prouver sa bonne foi et se dirigea vers les escaliers et plus précisément la chambre du cadet des Kim, une boite de biscuit dans la main. On ne sait jamais, si la faim le prend au dépourvu pendant sa marche. Question de survie c'est tout. Et non ! Il ne ressemblait pas à Changmin !

* * *

Une fois devant la porte, sa main levée prête à toquer poliment, un bruit l'arrêta, c'était le son d'une voix qui n'avait pas l'air de venir d'un CD ou d'un quelconque chanteur à la radio. Une voix claire, légèrement aigue et pas désagréable à écouter. Ce pourrait-il que se soit ?

-Junsu ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, oui c'était bien lui. Sans attendre de réponse à la demande qu'il ne formula même pas, il entra, sachant pertinemment que son hôte ne lui aurait jamais donné la permission, tant pis ! Il la prenait tout seul, comme un grand. Son regard tiqua de nouveau sur la couleur environnante, le stoppant net alors qu'il scannait le lieu. Personne…Mais où était-il ? Yoochun resta perplexe un instant, il n'avait pas pu disparaître et aucune autre porte ne communiquait avec cette pièce. La supposition farfelue que le jeune se soit jeté par la fenêtre afin de l'éviter ne semblait pas probable, quand une idée toute bête de cachette lui vint à l'esprit. Il s'avança et referma la porte puis se retourna. Junsu, tel un petit garçon prit en faute, était collé contre le mur juste à côté et l'observait avec de grands yeux. Il faisait peur à ce point-là ? Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que disait la plupart de ses conquêtes.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer il me semble. Lui dit son cadet en fronçant les sourcils, son expression venait de changer radicalement, étonnant le brun. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, il se protégeait en se façonnant un masque de stoïcisme total. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion et le fait qu'il soit collé au mur la rendait peu crédible.

Oh mais s'il voulait la jouer comme ça, très bien. Yoochun était doué à ce jeu.

-Tu ne voulais vraiment pas que j'entre ? Fait-il mine de s'étonner.

-Non. Son ton était catégorique.

Junsu avait bien sur repensé à la conversation avec son frère mais ce sentiment de honte ne le quittait pas, l'obligeant à lui répondre de la sorte.

Yoochun se retint de dire la phrase qui lui venait et qui était bien trop narquoise, l'habitude…, du style : « Ah bon ? A moi, ton sauveur. » Il n'était pas salaud jusqu'à un tel niveau, un peu d'accord mais il avait conscience de ses limites en la matière ; le fait de rappeler à quelqu'un qu'il s'était fait agressé la veille, tout cela avec une pointe d'ironie, c'était dangereux. Et cela causait beaucoup de peine pour rien en temps normal. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas assez le caractère du jeune et ses réactions, ce qui était en partie sa faute, voire complètement…il ne lui avait pas donné sa chance pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître mais depuis que le jeu s'était achevé, il espérait bien en apprendre plus sur cette personne qui lui faisait face. Sa curiosité avait été piqué à vif un intérêt soudain naissait pour cette jolie frimousse qui avait pour le moment juste l'air de vouloir disparaître contre toutes vraisemblances.

Junsu, pendant ce monologue intérieur, n'avait cessé de le fixer, tentant de prendre un air méchant :

-Si tu comptes juste rester planter au milieu de ma chambre sans rien dire tu peux partir merci.

Oh oh ! Seconde attaque ! Malgré son attitude défensive à la limite de la crainte, il avait la langue acérée le petit, enfin le petit…ils n'avaient peut-être que quelques mois d'écart, mais Yoochun ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir très jeune, c'était l'ensemble de la personne qui créer cette image, c'était même mignon de le voir réagir comme ça pour lui. L'épisode de la douche lui revint en mémoire et un petit sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de pervers fit jour sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu m'agresses ? Tu veux inverser les rôles ? Questionna l'aîné, ironique.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai de la considération pour les gens qui m'entourent.

-Oui c'est cela oui.

Si le brun s'amusait de ces petites répliques, son cadet se posait la question de savoir pourquoi il lui disait des choses pareilles alors que son aîné était venu l'aider hier soir. Etait-il lunatique ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas agir normalement et réfléchir convenablement quand l'autre était dans les parages…

-Ok bon…Yoochun était venu pour une raison précise à la base. Junho m'a légèrement sous entendu que tu étais…honteux…

-Quoi ? Cria Junsu en se décollant du mur. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi il t'as dit ça ? Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ? Je…

-…Su'.

Junsu s'arrêta net, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son surnom pour lui parler. Son homologue s'était approché et le regardait dans les yeux :

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser que je te vois comme quelqu'un de faible. Je considèrerais plutôt les salauds d'hier soir comme faibles, toi, tu es tout leur contraire. Et ta réaction lorsque nous sommes rentrés arriverait à n'importe qui ayant subit un tel choc. Donc arrête de te compliquer la vie et n'essaie plus de m'éviter ou je vais mal le prendre. C'est clair ?

Il y était allé au plus franc possible. Junsu acquiesça de la tête, son regard baissait vers le sol, pour le coup réellement honteux de son attitude, il ne s'était pas reconnu pendant leur échange…

-Pour changer de sujet…dis moi c'est bien toi qui chanté ? Demanda Yoochun avec un grand sourire.

Junsu eut l'air très surpris que quelqu'un l'ai entendu et répondit rapidement :

-Non, pas du tout.

-Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! S'exclama le plus âgé. J'ai entendu une jolie voix et je pense bien qu'elle t'appartient. Je crois même avoir reconnu l'air de la chanson.

Junsu rougit devant ce compliment inattendu et soudain il eut dans son champ de vision un torse plus musclé que le sien alors que deux mains se posaient de chaque côté de sa tête, son corps de nouveau plaqué au mur. Il avait reculé sans s'en apercevoir ; son attention remonta quelque peu et croisa un regard noir et profond qui l'observait intensément. Yoochun, sur un coup de tête, s'était mis à détailler ce visage qui attirait tant les convoitises de la part des hommes et des femmes. Etrange. Il ne l'avait certainement jamais vu d'aussi près, avec le temps approprié pour cette activité.

Un joli minois, certes, des yeux en amandes d'un beau marron clair, des hautes pommettes et des lèvres charnues, le tout avec cet éternel aspect d'innocence naïve qui était on peut plus attractive. La marque sur sa joue, ainsi que la bosse dû à sa rencontre avec une table, gâchaient le tableau qu'il offrait et une nouvelle fois Yoochun sentit la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines. Mais s'il l'analysait, de son côté et contre son gré, son hôte était obligé de faire de même, il n'allait quand même pas fermé les yeux, sinon on pourrait s'imaginer qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ou bien, encore pire, que c'était ce qu'il désirait. Junsu se surprit à entamer sa description mis à part ses yeux sombres telles deux orbes qui le clouaient sur place, il avait un nez droit et de fines lèvres, un visage aux traits réguliers avec des cheveux d'un brun pur plus longs que la moyenne. Bizarrement son examen descendit plus bas, détaillant les veines dans son cou, son torse, bien plus svelte et élancé que le sien et contre toute attente s'il en avait eu l'occasion il ne se serait pas arrêté à examiner le haut, cette pensée lui fit venir le rouge aux joues, priant pour que se ne soit pas trop visible, juste au moment où Yoochun le prenait dans ses bras dans une accolade fraternelle.

Tout ce que pu entendre Junsu fut le mot « Idiot » passant les lèvres contre son oreille. Il avait le nez collé contre son sweater et respira un grand coup, inhalant cette odeur masculine. Il sentait vraiment bon. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses mains venaient s'agripper dans son dos et ce moment de calme dura quelques secondes qui semblèrent des années au jeune. Ils se séparèrent et Yoochun passa sa main dans les cheveux à sa portée les ébouriffant tout en lui faisant un superbe sourire.

-On fait la paix ?

-Oui.

La crise était passée, ils l'avaient vaincu avec brio. Le brun fit un pas pour s'écarter quand soudain il vit se qu'il avait amené plus tôt.

-Au fait ! Tiens des gâteaux.

Il lui tendit le paquet, sous le regard compatissant du jeune qui avait l'air de le prendre pour un ahuri.

-Quoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Mais c'est midi passé, il faut plutôt aller préparer un repas et non se goinfrer. C'est mauvais pour le corps.

-Mh, tu parles comme une nana qui ne veut pas prendre de poids. Lui souligna Yoochun avec de nouveau un petit sourire goguenard.

-Oh tais toi…je suis loin d'être une fille merci.

Tiens donc aurait-il touché un point sensible ? A méditer.

-Si tu le dis.

Junsu lui passa devant, l'ignorant superbement et tout content il partit à sa suite. Il avait encore faim et la conversation promettait bien d'avoir une suite.


	8. Première nuit d'orage

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

Genre : M

* * *

La journée se passa rapidement, chacun vaquant à ses activités qui étaient plus ou moins variées. Celle de Yoochun constitua essentiellement à emmerder Junsu, oh bien sûr, gentiment ; il lui posait juste une tonne de questions et son seul prétexte était : « C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître ! » Junsu était quelque peu blasé, mais il se prenait au jeu avec plaisir et répondait aux nombreuses interrogations de son aîné, en n'en sautant quelques unes qu'il jugeait trop poussées. Junho était parti à un entraînement de baseball et au final le cadet appela le reste de la petite bande, les invitant à passer boire un café, tranquillement à la maison au chaud, dehors le temps n'était pas exceptionnel et s'annonçait très nuageux. Cette nuit allait sûrement être pluvieuse. Yoochun était assis sur le divan, à côté de Junsu, face à Jaejoong et Yunho qui avait l'air plus d'un couple que de deux amis mais bon c'était son avis après tout et même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis environ une semaine, on aurait pu compter en années tellement l'osmose était forte.

Changmin en était à sa quatrième part de gâteau, c'était impressionnant de le voir manger…lui-même avait un gros appétit mais ce n'était rien en comparaison et il se rendait compte à quel point il était loin de son score ; leur aîné l'avait préparé ce matin, un as des fourneaux qui avait vraiment un don. C'était délicieux et Yoochun s'amusa un instant à l'imaginer avec un petit tablier rose, une cuillère en bois à la main qui fredonnait un air connu alors que sa préparation chauffait au four. C'était certes troublant quand on le regardait et qu'on pouvait admirer sa musculature. Jae' était, en quelque sorte, la maman du groupe, leur cuisinant régulièrement des plats et les couvant du regard sans cesse ; il était donc tout naturel que l'on dise de Yunho qu'il tenait le rôle du papa. Il était très attentif à leur différent caractère, canalisant souvent l'énergie débordante de Junsu et pour lui chaque problème avait sa solution, il suffisait de se creuser un peu la cervelle pour la dénicher. Yoochun était bien parmi ses gens qui lui convenaient parfaitement et son rapprochement avec son hôte avait été bénéfique car plus aucune tension ne subsistait et le jeune avait retrouvé le sourire. Même si à l'arrivée de ses amis le cœur n'y était plus. Depuis le moment où il avait raccroché jusqu'à celui d'entendre la sonnette du portail, il était inquiet, distrait aussi, et le brun l'avait empêché deux fois de se prendre une chaise ou la table basse.

Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'ils étaient là et rien que leur réaction, quand Junsu avait ouvert la porte, promettait une discussion très sérieuse. Mais qui pourrait leur en vouloir, la victime ne souhaitait pas en parler et pourtant trop de questions devaient être éclaircies. Au final ce fut Yoochun qui conta la mésaventure de la veille. Il n'omit aucun détail mais passa sous silence le retour à la maison et la crise qui en avait résulté. Il n'avait pas à leur parler de ce genre de passages qui auraient mis mal à l'aise son cadet déjà fragile. Après ce récit les réactions allèrent bon train, des cris d'indignation, des menaces de morts sur ces deux salauds tous exigeaient vengeance, tous, sauf Junsu, qui depuis le début faisait une petite mine, assis sur le canapé. Il ne se sentait pas bien, la décision d'inviter ses amis était surtout l'occasion pour qu'ils soient au courant sans avoir à le découvrir lundi. Mais son agression lui revenait en mémoire, il se sentit si nul, incapable de se défendre et la vengeance appelait un acte similaire…il n'allait plus s'en sortir après. Comme il aurait souhaité que tout ceci ne lui arrive pas !

-Laisse moi deviner. Tu as peur pour la suite des évènements. Lui dit Yoochun.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit. Un silence passa quand le portable de Changmin sonna.

-Désolé.

Il s'isola dans la cuisine pour revenir deux minutes plus tard.

-Faut que j'y aille, j'ai de la famille qui vient de passer à l'improviste.

Ils acquiescèrent et lui dire au revoir alors qu'il partait quasiment en courant, n'habitant pas très loin, mais une légère brume emplissait les rues, les rendant plus inquiétantes que d'ordinaire. Jaejoong lança un regard à Yunho, eux aussi devaient partir. Au moment de sortir l'aîné prit Junsu dans ses bras lui murmurant à l'oreille que tout aller s'arranger, qu'ils allaient le surveiller pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus. Le cadet lui sourit et le remercia alors qu'il sentait le regard pénétrant de son ami se posait sur la belle bosse qui avait pris une couleur bleue. Une fois tout le monde partit le calme s'installa, finalement ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçu mais il était quasiment l'heure de manger, la conversation s'étant faite bien plus longue que prévue…, et Junho n'était toujours pas là.

-Je vais l'appeler pour voir ce qu'il fait ce soir, s'il va manger avec ses potes ou autre, sinon il aurait déjà dû être ici. Une pointe d'inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix.

Yoochun acquiesça, appuyé contre le mur, et le vit partir en courant chercher son portable, égarait dans un coin de sa chambre certainement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air un peu déconfis.

-Alors ?

-Il va rester dormir chez un ami…, bon… on va être juste tout les deux ce soir. Junsu lui lança un regard en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il alors que son ventre émettait un bruit caractéristique.

-Mh des pâtes ? Lui répondit Yoochun en se décollant de son appui. En espérant que Changmin ne soit pas passer par là, bien sur.

Junsu rigola et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit du brun qui observait ses moindres réactions, s'il l'avait tant soûlé avec toutes ses questions idiotes c'était surtout pour l'occuper, se rendant bien compte qu'il broyait du noir.

-Je te préviens je suis nul pour faire à manger. Lui précisa son cadet. D'après Junho il faut être suicidaire pour vouloir avaler ce que je prépare…

Cette fois-là, il avait été vraiment vexé des paroles de son frère et s'était promis de ne plus s'occuper de la nourriture, quitte à ne manger que des plats tout prêts. L'aîné sourit, en lui assurant qu'il pouvait lui apprendre certaines recettes de sa connaissance. Elles n'étaient pas difficiles et se faisaient rapidement. La cuisine se transforma vite en cours improvisé, Junsu s'occupait de lui amener tout ce qu'il fallait alors que son homologue avait pris les commandes, tout en lui expliquant étape par étape la préparation. Des pâtes s'étaient trop simplistes selon lui, il rajouta de la viande, des légumes, des épices, beaucoup d'épices. C'était meilleur quand c'était fort, même si parfois il n'arrivait pas à finir ses propres plats…Et en effet, le repas fut bon, ils s'éclatèrent la panse comme le souligna le jeune, une main sur son ventre qui avait pris des formes.

-Et bien dis moi…tu es enceinte de combien ? S'esclaffa Yoochun.

-Mh, je dirais de cinq mois. Mais toi c'est encore pire. Lui répliqua-t-il, entrant dans son jeu.

-Oui je sens que je vais accoucher. Pour une fois je pense pouvoir dire en toute honnêteté que je suis calé. Mais avoue que je suis trop doué en cuisine.

-Modeste ? Bon ok c'était…pas mal.

-Pas mal ? S'insurgea le brun. Mais quel petit menteur. Au fait c'est qui le père ?

-Personne.

-Tu l'as fait tout seul ?

Leur petit jeu les faisait bien rire, ils se levèrent alors que Junsu continuait, tout en soulevant son haut afin de regarder son ventre qui de plat était passé à rond :

-Je suis trop doué, voilà tout. Dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Si tu veux, je veux bien t'aider la prochaine fois, si ton seul désir est d'élevé un môme.

La réplique avait été dite tout en sensualité et le jeune pila net alors que le visage de l'aîné était à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je…non merci…sans façon.

Il avait de nouveau du mal à aligner trois mots alors qu'il rebaissait son t-shirt à vitesse grand V. Cool. Yoochun jouait avec lui comme à son habitude et le voir devenir rouge peu à peu était un joli spectacle ; celui qu'il lui avait offert involontairement aussi, alors qu'il n'avait pas pu ôter ses yeux de la parcelle de peau révélée au grand jour. Après tout, Junsu l'avait vu avec pour tout habit une serviette et lui n'avait pas la chance d'en dire autant Il s'assit sur le canapé, face à la télé et attendit que son hôte l'imite. Avec une certaine réticence Junsu se calla le plus loin possible, se collant à l'accoudoir. L'aîné rigola, s'attirant un regard noir.

En se remémorant l'épisode de la cuisine, Yoochun se laissa aller à penser qu'il aimait bien être dans le rôle du professeur, surtout qu'il trouvait que Junsu était parfait dans celui du jeune élève qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre, quant il lui sortit cela, la réponse fut catégorique :

-Pervers.

-Moi ? Mais non là je suis loin de l'être mais fait attention qui sait peut-être que…

Un petit regard suspicieux lui répondit alors que son sourire s'élargissait, comme il adorait l'amener sur ce terrain, c'était réellement distrayant et bizarrement stimulant…les gars qu'il avait connu à l'orphelinat étaient loin de rougir ou de faire les horrifiés pour ce genre de paroles, bien au contraire. Vivre dans cette maison avait un aspect revigorant, surtout la présence de son plus jeune hôte qui ne finissait pas de l'étonner par ses réactions qu'on pouvait bien souvent qualifiées de pucelle outragée. Il adorait ça et le titillait sans cesse, se délectant de ses rougeurs alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

-…Surtout si tu veux des gosses, je peux t'apprendre pleins de choses, comme le fait que deux hommes ne peuvent logiquement pas en avoir.

Un coussin lui arriva dans la tête. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celui-là, le rire clair de son cadet s'éleva dans la pièce vide, se répercutant sur les murs c'était un rire puissant, qui sortait du fond du cœur et Yoochun se surprit à noter qu'il aimait beaucoup ce son. D'ailleurs il lui rappelait quelque chose mais son esprit ne coopéra pas pour une fois. Pour le coup, son vis-à-vis était complètement plié :

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête.

-J'ai hâte de voir la tienne dans deux minutes.

A ces mots, il lui renvoya le coussin et se jeta sur lui. Une bataille commença entre les cris et les rires des deux jeunes. Un acte si gamin mais tellement bon. Rire juste avec envie, du moment présent ; ils s'agrippaient les t-shirts, se poussaient tout en tentant de faire tomber l'adversaire. Sur la totalité des coussins il n'en restait plus qu'un, il trônait fièrement sur le canapé, les autres avaient volé dans la pièce ; un vase avait failli y passer, la télé aussi, une chaise gisait à terre, vaincue. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciaient Ils échangèrent un regard, tels deux cow-boys qui allaient dégainer pour se tirer dessus, puis se jetèrent en avant afin d'être le premier à l'avoir. Le seul problème, fut que le canapé était loin d'être assez large pour leur deux corps, ils tombèrent au sol faisant une roulade et la rencontre avec la table basse les stoppa.

Un ange passa, suivit par toute une ribambelle de chérubins alors que leur position laissait place aux sous-entendus ; ils étaient pour le coup, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre car si Junsu était assis sur lui, plus précisément sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, Yoochun sentait avec horreur son bas-ventre chauffer à la proximité de son cadet. Sans plus réfléchir il le poussa sur le côté afin de l'écarter, il mit trop de force dans sa précipitation, l'envoyant valdinguer à quelques mètres. Il récolta un regard blessé, Junsu s'était fait dégager méchamment, même s'il pensait savoir la raison, leur position aurait été, certes, plus normale avec une fille, mais pas avec lui. L'aîné avait dû avoir honte à cause de ça. Mais était-ce une raison pour le jeter de la sorte ? Il n'était sûrement pas gay, lui non plus par ailleurs ; peut-être avait-il peur qu'il y ait un malentendu…Soudain le jeune se serait donné des gifles, mais pourquoi donc pensait-il à toutes ces choses ?

-Désolé Su'. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tenta le brun, en le sortant de sa transe.

Il s'imaginait sûrement que le regard blessé était plutôt un regard dégoûté.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Le provoqua-t-il. Tu as eu honte car je suis un garçon et non une fille c'est ça ?

-Hein ? Yoochun ne comprenait pas.

-Laisse tomber va…j'ai rien dit.

Junsu se morigéna tout seul, c'était lui qui n'était pas normal, à quoi pensait-il ?

-Ah ! Mais non Su'. S'écria l'aîné qui venait de capter son problème. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que tu es un garçon, ça ne me gêne pas. C'est juste que…en fait…c'est à cause d'autre chose mais là je préfère pas en parler.

Si le jeune n'avait rien remarqué de sa réaction physique, il préférait laissait ceci sous silence, un regard étonné lui répondit, oui, il était certain que son explication était loin d'être satisfaisante et il n'avait pas l'habitude de chercher ses mots.

Junsu avait envie de lui souligner ce qu'il venait de dire, que d'être dans une telle position avec un garçon était tout à fait naturel pour lui. Donc il n'était pas homophobe. Etait-il bi ? Il essaya de s'imaginer Yoochun avec un autre homme, il le voyait plutôt dominer, aimant faire tourner en bourrique son compagnon. Mais à quoi rêvassait-il lui ? Son visage était devenu pivoine quand il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses pensées. Non mais quel idiot !

Une main s'agita devant son nez, il leva les yeux et vit que Yoochun proposait juste de l'aider à se relever, il accepta, non sans un léger frisson lorsque leur peau rentra en contact.

-On ferait mieux de ranger un peu non ? Questionna le brun pour faire diversion.

-Ah. Oui…oui tu as raison.

Une fois le calme revenu et la tension dans la pièce qui s'amenuisait petit à petit, la télé fut allumée et ils se retrouvèrent devant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

* * *

Jaejoong pianotait sur la table, le regard vide. Il ne cessait de penser à son ami et au mauvais pressentiment de la veille. Une sensation bien étrange, surtout quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle, Yunho lui avait lancé un regard qui signifiait bien « Tu avais raison… » Et « Je te l'avais dit que c'était un sixième sens. » Bon ok il voulait bien admettre que, peut-être, il percevait plus de choses que la moyenne du commun des mortels, mais il ne décidait pas quand, comment, et sur qui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Questionna Yunho assis face à lui qui l'observait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

-Je ne sais pas. Junsu n'a pas l'air de vouloir réclamer justice, ce qui est normal en même temps.

-Oui, il est dans la phase : peur des représailles. Continua son ami.

-Mais, il a dit que c'était des gars du lycée. Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas sur et Yoochun n'est pas très physionomiste.

-Alors quoi ? On cherche deux mecs arborant des hématomes sur la figure ?

-Si ça pouvait être si simple…

Ils ne trouvaient pas de solutions assez satisfaisantes, ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'abaisser à leur niveau et les tabasser... Jae' poussa un petit soupir.

-Ce que je trouve le plus aberrant, c'est la raison de toute cette mascarade. Une fille ? Juste pour une fille qui l'a largué, le gars il décide de violer quelqu'un ? On est où là ? Chez les animaux ? Surtout Junsu qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. C'est pitoyable.

Yunho acquiesça de la tête, bien d'accord avec lui. Il ne côtoyait le jeune homme que depuis une semaine mais s'était rapidement attaché. C'était fou d'être si naïf et indulgent avec les autres. Finalement Yoochun était tombé à pic ce soir-là. Se remettre d'un tel acte n'était jamais facile, voire impossible.

-Bon ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment c'est le surveiller. Conclut-il.

-Oui mais si on croise réellement les deux mecs je sais pas ce que je leur ferais.

Jaejoong était bien remonté, comme tout le groupe, mais si la rencontre devait se produirent, ils aviseraient pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

* * *

Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand, après avoir regardé un premier film à la télé, Yoochun changea de chaînes et contre toute attente tomba sur un film porno, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en regardait un et il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant ailleurs.

-Change moi ça.

Mais son cadet n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

-Non, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir.

Son voisin de canapé trépignait sur place, un peu mal à l'aise face à ce qu'il visionnait. Si avec Junho ils en avaient déjà vu, ce qui était tout à fait normal à un certain âge de s'y intéresser, dans l'instant présent il aurait plutôt souhaité visionner un bon film d'action.

-Yoochun…Le ton n'était pas très avenant.

-Allons, profite va ça fait ton éducation sexuel. Lui lança-t-il.

-Tu es sérieux là ? Répondit Junsu légèrement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son aîné.

Un grand sourire lui fit face, il était juste entrain de se moquer de lui mais ne changeait pas de chaîne pour autant. Très bien ! Il allait prendre les choses en main dans ce cas-là.

-Bon donne moi la télécommande tout de suite. Ordonna Junsu. Je suis chez moi je vais mettre ce qui m'intéresse.

-Viens la prendre Su'. Le taquina-t-il voulant jouer.

Le cadet se posait la question de savoir s'il oserait tenter une feinte pour prendre la télécommande, finalement quand l'actrice principale gémit de manière horrible selon lui, il s'élança de sa place sur Yoochun et réussit à toucher l'objet, qui fut en une seconde hors de sa portée. Le mieux dans l'histoire c'était qu'il avait atterrit sur son voisin et qu'il était allongé sur lui.

-J'espère que je suis confortable.

Junsu rougit, se releva en hâte et lui lança un regard noir, qui n'eut aucun effet. En désespoir de cause il le frappa au bras, comme si c'était Junho, ce qui surpris Yoochun qui ne s'y attendait pas, même si le coup n'avait pas assez de force pour lui faire mal. C'était une première que son hôte ait cette réaction.

-Très bien, je vais me coucher.

Le jeune se leva mais il n'oublia pas de passer devant la télé afin de l'éteindre complètement.

-Hey ! Rallume-là.

Un petit sourire mesquin en coin et le jeune homme le planta là alors que son aîné avait les yeux écarquillés. Et bien, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Junsu se défendait avec une telle vivacité, il avait failli se faire avoir quant il lui avait sauté dessus et maintenant le coup de la télé ; il sourit et décida d'aller se coucher aussi. Il n'y avait plus personne à enquiquiner en ce lieu.

* * *

Yoochun était allongé depuis un bon moment sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, laissant ses pensées divaguaient au gré de ses envies. Un coup de tonnerre puissant retenti, la pluie se faisait plus violente dehors et il remercia le ciel d'avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, paresseusement, alors que l'image de sa mère et de son frère s'imposait à son esprit, comme bien trop souvent depuis ce tragique évènement. La peine l'envahit comme à chaque fois et malgré ses efforts pour penser à autre chose, sans une diversion il y songerait jusqu'au matin et en rêverait sûrement.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre grinça doucement, tient en parlant de diversion…Cela ne pouvait être que Junsu mais que lui voulait-il et pourquoi à ce moment précis où il se sentait dans un tel état de faiblesse ? Les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler au souvenir si douloureux qui l'habitait. Il voyait nettement son corps fin se découper dans la faible raie de lumière. Le jeune portait un t-shirt simple blanc et un short noir qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux.

-Yoochun ? Il avait une toute petite voix, bizarre.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'aîné avec lassitude, tentant de masquer son trouble, sa respiration revenant peu à peu à la régulière.

-Euh…c'est délicat à dire mais…je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Quoi ? Cria le brun en se redressant en position assise.

-Oui je te l'ai dit c'est délicat, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? Pour quelle raison je te laisserais dormir dans mon lit, le tien n'est pas assez bien peut-être. Répliqua-t-il assez méchamment.

Junsu tremblait légèrement mais ce n'était pas pour ce coup d'éclat et quand soudain un éclair zébra le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant, sa lumière passant à travers les volets fermés et éclairant un instant les grands yeux terrorisés du plus jeune, Yoochun comprit.

-Ne me dit pas que…tu as peur de l'orage.

-Et bien, on peut voir les choses comme ça. Répliqua son homologue piteusement.

Un grand éclat de rire s'éleva, non c'était impossible, il avait peur d'un pauvre petit orage ?

-Bon c'est bon tu as fini ? Marmonna Junsu, vexé.

-J'y crois pas, mais tu as peur de tout toi.

Il se serait bien mordu la langue pour le coup. Non mais quel idiot ! Certes ce n'était pas une preuve de tact de sa part, l'agression du jeune lui revenant en mémoire ; ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si des choses lui faisaient peur après une épreuve pareille. Bravo Yoochun tu es le roi des crétins.

-J'ai compris, merci. Répliqua son cadet d'un ton froid, déçu.

Il essayait de masquer ses émotions alors qu'il sentait les larmes poindrent. Pourquoi Junho n'était-il pas là quand il avait besoin de lui ? Mais, mettre la faute sur son frère n'était pas juste ; il allait refermer la porte quand Yoochun s'exclama :

-Non Su' attends. Il s'était quasiment levé. Excuse moi, je suis vraiment nul, viens tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit.

A cette phrase Junsu oublia sa légère rancune et courut jusqu'au lit alors qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre le faisait sursauter. Il s'engouffra sous la couette tel un chaton craintif.

-Et bé, tu as été rapide dis-moi.

Yoochun s'était rallongé, la couette descendue au niveau de son torse, pour une fois il avait un haut, la température avait chuté de quelques degrés ; son vis-à-vis sortait à peine le bout de son nez, quelques légers tremblements signalaient sa présence sous cet amas de tissu. Le calme se fit pendant quelques instants où la pluie se faisait moins bruyante ; ils somnolaient peu à peu mais un autre éclat dehors fit faire un léger bond à Junsu qui se rapprocha du corps à côté du sien, s'attirant un regard narquois.

-Je pensais qu'un seul câlin dans la journée te suffisait. Je te manquais tant que ça que tu en voulais un deuxième.

Allez ça y était. Il profitait de ses légères faiblesses pour lui murmurer des piques perverses. Comme si c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras…

-Dans tes rêves. Lui répondit-il tout en lui montrant son dos, un bout de couette coincée sous son bras.

L'aîné se serait presque laissé attendrire.

-D'ailleurs, ce film qu'on a vu tout à l'heure était très bien, pourquoi tu es aussi gêné par rapport à ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que tu vois un film porno ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, monsieur le curieux.

-Oh c'est mignon monsieur le curieux. Rigola Yoochun. Rassure moi tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille ?

-T'as raison, monsieur le pervers c'est plus qualifié dans ton cas.

Yoochun voulait se venger de son intrusion dans sa chambre, ainsi que du coup de la télé et le moindre sujet qui faisait réagir son cadet de la sorte était le bienvenue ; les réponses qu'il recevait étaient bien envoyées. Mine de rien, il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche le minot. Sous l'illusion de la gentille personne qui ne voulait pas être désagréable, comme il voulait tant laisser croire, se cachait en réalité un jeune homme avec un fichu caractère, près à s'énerver au moindre débordement et il adorait ça. Il l'avait déjà vu piquer une colère deux trois fois et ça valait le détour. Il allait briser la glace de ce masque posait sur cette jolie frimousse et le faire sien. Bon d'accord il s'aventurait un peu vite, un peu loin et pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il n'avait jamais vu Junsu comme une potentielle personne à mettre dans son lit et pourtant certains signes ne le trompaient plus, autant dans sa propre façon d'agir que dans celle du cadet des Kim. La conversation de tout à l'heure était très révélatrice.

Yoochun se connaissait bien et même sans avoir parler au jeune pendant une semaine il l'avait observé et se savait attiré par ce genre de personnes. Mais le mieux dans l'histoire fut la réaction de Junsu pour leur superbe position au moment de la bataille de coussins, ainsi que ses réflexions. Oui il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire sortir au grand jour.

-D'habitude comment tu fais dans ce cas-là ? Les orages il y en a pas mal. L'interrogea-t-il.

-Junho. Fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la forme à côté de lui, de nouveau ensevelie sous la couette.

-Oh et vu qu'il n'est pas là j'ai le privilège de le remplacer ? Cool j'aime faire le bouche-trou.

-T'es trop bête…Soupira Junsu. Puisque je t'emmerde à ce point je m'en vais, c'est bon.

Il méritait une palme d'or ce soir, il avait enchaîné les bourdes alors que c'était loin d'être son habitude, en sa présence, il devenait étranger à lui-même. Junsu avait peur et malgré, tout il lui avait dit qu'il irait dormir seul, donc c'était la nuit blanche assurée ; son corps agit seul et empoigna le bras qui allait s'éloigner de lui, le ramenant sur le lit. Son cadet lui lança un regard étonné.

-Arrête de tout prendre mal, j'aime emmerder les gens que j'apprécie, donc tu devrais être flatter crois moi. Pour l'instant je reconnais y être aller un peu fort mais reste ici, si tu as aussi peur que tu le dis je vais mal dormir en t'imaginant tremblotant sous ta couette.

Au final Junsu se rallongea tourné vers son aîné, leur corps séparait par deux centimètres de vide. Un silence passa puis ce fut au tour du jeune de demander sournoisement :

-Ah bon tu m'aimes bien ? Et en plus de ça tu m'imagines sous ma couette. C'est du joli.

Yoochun laissa échapper un petit soupir suivit d'un rire alors qu'il se mettait de dos, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de s'endormir bientôt. Il faillit se retourner en sentant une main lui agrippait le haut et un petit nez froid contre l'une de ses omoplates, bon il n'allait pas en faire une maladie n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient au calme, la chaleur de la couette, ainsi que leurs battements de coeur les berçaient doucement alors que la tempête, dehors, se calmait. La nuit allait être tranquille et le sommeil, réparateur, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.


	9. Explications

Merci de continuer à suivre mes fics et de laisser des reviews ! Merci aux « abonnées » si je puis dire lol =)

**Chu !**

* * *

La nuit. Un rire à côté de lui, son frère. Un autre tel un écho à l'avant, sa mère. Il entendait le sien également qui résonnait à ses oreilles, une sensation de bien-être, il était heureux. Un cri. Une lumière aveuglante qui vient face à eux, des hurlements qui se répercutent. La voiture quitte la route, c'est le noir total. Vide. Souffrance. Perte.

* * *

Junsu dormait du sommeil du juste, quand un vicieux coup de coude dans les côtes le fit grogner. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ouvrit difficilement une paupière, puis la seconde, se retourna pour voir apparaître devant lui une forme allongée. Il referma les yeux ayant trouvé l'intrus, pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard tout en se redressant. Mais pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit ? Il scanna les lieux pour au final se rendre compte d'un élément important. C'était la chambre de Yoochun. C'était le lit de Yoochun. Et lui dormait dedans. Chercher l'erreur.

La soirée lui revint peu à peu, calmant les battements de son cœur. Mais son aîné gesticulait toujours, en proie à un cauchemar qui avait l'air de l'effrayer, son visage était tordu dans une grimace d'angoisse pure. Junsu l'agrippa par le bras, au début doucement puis plus fermement.

-Yoochun ?

Les soubresauts se firent plus nombreux, le corps du brun était tendu alors qu'il gémissait des paroles inaudibles.

-Yoochun ? Yoochun ! Réveille toi !

Il s'était redressé et à genoux à côté de lui, il tentait vainement de le bloquer, priant pour qu'il se calme. Il l'appela encore et encore, le secoua tant et plus qu'à la fin, sur un cri désespéré de son aîné, une secousse plus violente que les précédentes le réveilla. Un regard apeuré se posa sur lui et le tétanisa sur place. Yoochun pleurait. Cette vision était tellement improbable, tellement surréaliste ! Son corps agit seul et dans un réflexe il le prit dans ses bras, une main s'agrippant instantanément à son haut. Il n'osait pas parler, avec des gestes lents et calmes il caressait les cheveux du brun, le berçant alors qu'il se demandait si Yoochun était conscient d'être réveillé. Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui parut des heures, Junsu se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendormi, toujours contre lui. Ce fut avec mille précautions qu'il le rallongea mais le brun le tenait toujours fermement, donc, malgré une petite hésitation, il se cala à ses côtés, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ce n'était pas le temps pour ce genre de petits détails. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'important. Son invité avait sûrement une blessure si profonde qu'il ne risquait pas de lui en parlait, mais pourtant, il faudrait avoir une discussion, tôt ou tard. Il voulait l'aider, être là comme lui l'avait été. Il ne supportait pas de voir les gens souffrir et sa curiosité légendaire venait parfaire le tableau. Il n'avait plus le choix après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Mais celle-ci n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir…

Quand Yoochun s'éveilla la première chose qu'il perçut fut une odeur, dans le brouillard du matin cela lui rappelait quelqu'un il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait le nez dans le cou de son hôte, qui dormait à poings fermés contre lui. Depuis quand ils étaient intimes au point d'être blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Mais ceci confirmé cela, il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit avait bel et bien eut lieu…comment allait-il pouvoir se justifier ? Junsu allait sûrement lui poser des questions, à moins qu'il n'ose pas. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il fasse comme si rien n'était arrivé, donc la carte de l'ignorance. Son ventre gargouilla au moment propice et avec des gestes lents il tenta de quitter le lit sans réveiller le jeune son regard se figea sur son visage paisible, la bouche rose légèrement entrouverte. Oui toujours aussi mignon. Quoi ? Pardon ? Mignon ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour dériver là-dessus ! Bon…son esprit devait juste être fatigué…oui c'est ça, encore dans les vapes tiens en parlant de vapes…Les yeux du cadet papillonnèrent et se posèrent sur lui.

-Bonjour. Souffla-t-il.

Yoochun fut surpris mais répliqua aussitôt :

-Oui bonjour. Bon j'ai faim je vais aller manger. Dit-il d'une traite, peu naturel.

Il partit au pas de course sous le regard quelque peu étonné de son homologue.

* * *

Junho était rentré tôt, il avait vu Yoochun à la cuisine qui lui avait raconté que Junsu avait dormi dans son lit, en tout bien tout honneur lui avait-il précisé. Et bien comme c'est étonnant. L'orage avait fait son petit effet. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit manipulateur, loin de là, mais avec son frère il arrivait à le manier de telle sorte qu'au final ses buts et les siens étaient atteints sans que le jeune ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie. Bon pour ce coup là, l'un de ses amis l'avait invité à dormir chez lui donc il ne se sentait coupable de rien, mis à part le fait qu'il savait que le temps allait être très mauvais et que donc son frère aurait eut besoin de lui. Il avait pensé refuser en prime abord mais quel meilleur rapprochement que celui-là ? Junsu avait osé faire le premier pas et il s'en félicitait. Il monta les marches en sifflotant, une petite discussion se profilait à l'horizon et il voulait un compte rendu de la soirée d'hier. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux ?

Junsu était dans sa chambre, assis dans son lit et l'attendait c'était une vieille habitude qu'ils avaient depuis tout petit, la réunion se passait toujours dans la chambre de Junho avec la porte fermé à clé.

-Su' ! Alors cette soirée seul avec Yoochun ?

-C'est ta faute hyung, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès.

Oh, il devenait pertinent.

-Et non Su', tu te trompes pour cette fois, c'était vraiment pas quelque chose de prévu mais Yoochun m'a fait comprendre que tu t'étais retrouvé dans son lit cette nuit.

-Oui c'est vrai que tu prévois jamais rien…Répliqua le jeune, ironique. Et la soirée a été très bien merci, la nuit aussi et…ah ! Le jeune se leva. Il faut absolument que je te parle d'un truc.

Devant l'agitation de son petit frère, un visage sérieux apparut sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui ?

-Cette nuit justement, Yoochun m'a réveillé, il faisait une crise ou je ne sais pas quoi…

-Une crise ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Il s'agitait beaucoup et disait des mots que j'ai pas réussi à entendre, après j'ai réalisé qu'il pleurait, il avait l'air terrifié. Je voudrais lui en parler mais je sens que ça ne va pas le faire…

-Tu penses à quoi ? Un simple cauchemar ? Une chose qui lui serait arrivé par le passé ? Questionna Junho.

-C'est plus probable pour la seconde option, un cauchemar ne m'est pas dans cet état non ? Après tout pourquoi était-il à l'orphelinat ? Je crois me souvenir que sa famille s'était tuée dans un accident de voiture…

Un blanc passa où Junho lui lança un regard étonné.

-Su' ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Junsu eut l'air de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

-Tu me caches quelque chose. Son ton était catégorique.

-Euh…mais non. Tenta-t-il.

Un petit sourire crispé suivit par un regard de chien battu.

-Dis moi tout.

-Bon, bon d'accord…Bé tu sais quand papa nous a annoncé qu'on allé accueillir un jeune en difficultés.

Junho opina s'imaginant très bien la suite.

-Et bien on va dire que j'ai été curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait donc je…je suis entré dans le bureau et…bé j'ai vu le dossier sur la table donc je l'ai ouvert et puis voilà.

-C'est du joli. Si papa apprend ça il te tue.

-Mais pourquoi il le saurait ? Tu vas pas aller me balancer quand même.

-Non, idiot, bien sur que non. Bon pour en revenir à Yoochun franchement je ne sais pas trop, tente et tu verras bien comment il réagit. Il peut t'ignorer, te gueuler dessus. Enfin rien dont tu n'aies pas l'habitude n'est-ce pas ?

Un coup sur son bras et il éclata de rire.

-Merci hyung, j'apprécie.

-Oui je sais, sinon j'aimerais bien savoir où tu en es.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles. Junsu le regarda, perdu.

-Je vous observe depuis qu'il est là, tu pensais peut-être qu'il t'ignorait mais pourtant il ne t'a jamais vraiment quitté des yeux.

-C'est vrai ? Le visage du jeune s'illumina.

-Oui, et j'ai bien l'impression que de ton côté c'est pas mal non plus, je me trompe ?

-Ah mais non…

-Su', je sais que malgré ce que tu m'as dit tu es aussi penché mec que fille. Ne me lance pas ce regard noir, je te connais par cœur et je vois pas où est le problème. Yoochun aussi à l'air d'être le cul entre deux chaises.

-Super la comparaison…le cul entre deux chaises, cool, je me sens vachement mieux maintenant.

Un silence passa puis le cadet reprit :

-C'est juste que…

-Que ?

-Bé, j'ai déjà trouvé un garçon mignon mais je suis jamais allé jusqu'à m'avouer que je pouvais sortir avec. Quand j'ai vu la photo de Yoochun dans le dossier…je sais pas…ça a été direct, tout m'a plu chez lui. Il était beau, pas mignon, beau.

-Oui je comprends mieux pourquoi tu prenais tant à cœur tout ce qu'il te disait ou justement le fait qu'il ne te parlait pas…

Junho soupira, il avait vu clair dans le jeu du brun dès le départ, un petit regard par-ci, par-là, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et le verdict était qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son frère. Bien sur ça lui faisait plaisir pour lui mais l'avait inquiété pour Junsu. Ils avaient déjà évoqués, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, l'attirance du cadet pour un garçon que Junho connaissait pour jouer dans son équipe. Bien sur il n'y avait pas eu de suite, son coéquipier était hétéro et dans tous les cas, les informations sur ce penchant étaient restées un secret absolu entre eux. C'était un moment crucial dans la vie du jeune, celui où l'on se cherche sexuellement parlant et le bilan de leurs nombreuses conversations sur le sujet était bel et bien que Junsu se considérait des deux bords. Cela lui avait allégé le cœur même si personne n'était réellement au courant, mis à part Jaejoong et Changmin qui prenaient très bien la nouvelle.

-Est-ce que…je te dégoûte ? Questionna le cadet d'une petite voix. L'avis de son aîné comptait énormément, un seul mot de sa part pouvait le faire changer d'avis d'un instant à l'autre.

-Quoi ? Junho s'approcha de lui. Sa grande main se posa sur l'une des joues à sa portée. Idiot ! Je ne te juge pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais. Je souhaite juste que tu fasses attention. Mais si c'est vraiment lui que tu veux et bien vas-y. Fonce ! Mais soit sur de toi.

-Avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je pense avoir mes chances.

-Ah bon ? Junho était curieux. Raconte moi.

Junsu se lança dans le récit de la soirée qu'il avait passé seul avec le brun, toutes les petites piques, les moments gênants, il lui raconta tout. Une fois fini son frère acquiesça :

-Oui je pense qu'il n'est pas indifférent, ça confirme ce que j'avais pu remarqué et je suis sur aussi que tu ne serais pas son premier.

-Quoi ? Tu crois…Junsu avait l'habitude de rêver en couleurs, la moindre désillusion le laissait peu sur de soi. Son inexpérience en ce domaine lui faisait peur et il fallait bien avouer que Yoochun l'impressionnait. Sortir avec une fille il avait déjà pratiqué et s'y connaissait, mais un garçon ?

-Un mec comme lui, oui je le vois bien avoir tenter des expériences.

-Ah…

Junsu avait une petite mine, son frère le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça. Avoir déjà connu quelque chose ne veut pas dire que l'on a trouvé la bonne personne pour. Tu as toutes tes chances et même si tu as peur, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Comme si tu voulais sortir avec une fille croqueuse d'hommes, c'est la même sensation.

-Hyung, j'espère qu'il n'en a pas eu tant que ça tout de même…

Ils rirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Junho l'avait toujours vu avec cette ambiguïté en lui. Il se rappelait très bien le jour où il était venu lui racontait qu'il avait couché avec une fille pour la première fois, ainsi que de sa moue dégoûtée. Il n'avait aucune expérience en ce domaine et selon lui sa découverte de l'amour n'avait pas été très joyeuse. Junsu avait une part féminine plus révélée que la majorité des autres mecs, d'où la question de la moitié de leur lycée, à savoir s'il était gay, bi ou hétéro…Les gens pouvaient se poser de ces colles parfois... Junho s'était même énervé un jour, ce qui avait frôlé une belle bagarre, quand il avait surpris la conversation de deux gars de son équipe dont le sujet n'était autre que son propre frère et sa sexualité. Il les aurait tué…

-Je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas trop vite…Souffla Junsu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hier, je me suis posé pas mal de questions sur Yoochun, pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, s'il était gay, si j'avais mes chances…Je ne me suis pas reconnu. Il est là depuis une semaine et pourtant on dirait qu'il m'attire depuis des siècles.

-Depuis combien de temps tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

-Mh…deux mois. Papa nous en avait parlé longtemps à l'avance pour qu'on se fasse à l'idée et j'étais allé voir le dossier direct après.

-Donc c'est normal.

Junsu se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, vu que tu savais comment il était, je pense que tu t'es fait des fantasmes sur lui.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! S'offusqua son vis-à-vis, outré.

-Su', je ne dis pas consciemment mais peut-être dans ton sommeil, tu pensais déjà à lui, ce que je trouve vraiment normal vu comme tu as réagi à la simple vue de sa photo dans le dossier.

Le cadet avait l'air de tomber de haut, une révélation sur sa propre personne venait de lui être faite. Junho le connaissait trop pour son propre bien. C'était presque effrayant.

-Bon que dirais-tu d'aller manger ? Ta dulcinée t'attend en bas et je crains qu'à notre arrivée il n'y ait plus rien de comestible dans la cuisine.

Junsu éclata de rire :

-Après il ose me dire qu'il n'est pas une copie conforme de Minnie en ce qui concerne la bouffe…

Ils se levèrent et partirent rejoindre leur invité, le cadet y voyait plus clair désormais, sur ses sentiments si soudain et il était même excitait de voir comment ça allait évoluer.

* * *

Le dimanche après-midi se passa dans un calme relatif, trois garçons seuls dans une grande maison n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Junsu avait réussi sans trop de mal à entraîner les deux autres habitants des lieux à commencer une partie de football sur Playstation, dehors le temps était encore trop mauvais pour faire quoi que se soit d'intéressant. Le salon s'était empli de cris, de rires et autres onomatopées. Une grande bouteille de coca trônait sur la table basse, à moitié vide.

-Su' t'es sur que t'en veux pas ? Questionna Yoochun qui se resservait généreusement.

-Laisse tomber il aime pas les boissons gazeuses. L'informa Junho.

-Mais t'es pire qu'une nana en fait !

L'aîné rigola alors que Junsu lui lançait un regard noir.

-Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ? Au fait, tu es bon dernier dans le classement.

Une pique légèrement mesquine mais qui eut son petit effet sur Yoochun qui observait l'écran avec un étonnement certain.

-Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Dirent les deux frères en cœur.

-Le gage que l'on va te donner…commença Junho.

-…sera de faire le repas de ce soir, plus la vaisselle. Finit Junsu.

Oh c'était sympa, ils auraient pu être bien plus vache sur un enjeu pareil. Le perdant accepta les conditions et Junho les laissa jouer alors que son portable sonnait. Les deux jeunes étaient assis parterre, côte à côte et s'envoyait même des coups de coudes de temps à autre, ainsi que des tentatives de morsures sur autrui, tout ce qui pouvait déconcentrer l'adversaire.

-Je vais gagner ! Cria le cadet.

-Non, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ?

Juste à ce moment-là le brun approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui souffla ces quelques mots d'une voix hautement sensuelle.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Junsu arrêta de respirer, ses joues s'empourprèrent et son regard devint incertain. Yoochun lui sourit et le voyant bien distrait, il se permit un cri de victoire à la vue du tableau d'affichage sur l'écran. Cette partie fut la seule qu'il gagna, même s'il avait usé d'un stratagème machiavélique et que la compétition était finie. La réaction du jeune ne se fit pas attendre.

-Quoi ? Non mais non ! Je suis pas d'accord tu as triché. S'énerva-t-il.

-Allons Su', tu as tout gagné, pleure pas pour une partie perdue et puis tricher est un bien grand mot je trouve.

-Espèce de fourbe ! Tricheur, menteur !

Junsu se leva, mécontent et sans un regard en arrière il partit bouder. Yoochun aurait bien ri mais la déception qu'il avait réussi à capter dans le regard de son hôte lui avait fait mal. Quel idiot ! Juste pour pouvoir gagner une partie il avait joué avec ses sentiments…D'un côté il fallait bien souligner que jamais il n'oserait avouer aux deux frères qu'il avait entendu leur conversation ou épier cela dépendait des avis bien sur. Il était arrivé au moment où Junsu racontait avoir vu son dossier et sa photo. Yoochun s'était assis contre le mur et l'avait écouté dire de lui qu'il le trouvait beau, pour son ego personnel ça avait été fabuleux alors qu'un sourire victorieux apparaissait sur son visage la suite avait été encore mieux et l'avait conforté dans l'idée que malgré la rapidité de ses propres sentiments envers le jeune, pour Junsu cela pouvait devenir très important car il n'avait jamais expérimenté l'amour avec un autre homme. Pas comme lui…Junho avait deviné juste, comme bien souvent. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à son problème de conscience imminent il avait joué au con, le seul point positif c'était qu'il avait été honnête, la perspective de dormir de nouveau avec lui ne le gênait pas du tout voire même l'enthousiasmait. Il poussa un soupir et se leva partant à la recherche de Junsu.

* * *

Non mais quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Junsu se morigénait tout seul depuis dix bonnes minutes, assis sur le petit banc devant le piano dans leur salle de musique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette simple phrase ait pu le mettre dans un état pareil et quelle déception quand il avait vu que Yoochun se foutait de lui…encore. Surtout il fallait qu'il reste calme, sa respiration était un peu difficile. S'il était partit ce n'était bien sur pas à cause de cette partie, même s'il était très mauvais perdant, il avait dû s'éloigner afin que son aîné ne puisse pas se rendre compte du trouble qui l'avait assailli. Dire que lors de sa conversation avec Junho il avait sentit son cœur s'alléger, pour le coup il était aussi lourd qu'une pierre. D'un regard triste il caressa les touches blanches, puis les noires et ses mains se mirent d'elles-mêmes à jouer un air connu. Il faisait du piano depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne saurait donné de date exacte, un petit génie selon son professeur. Jouer l'avait toujours détendu et sans s'en rendre compte sa voix se mêla à la triste mélodie.

Yoochun n'était jamais allé dans cette pièce, il ne savait même pas que la famille Kim possédait des instruments, il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur eux, des gens biens sous tous rapports et un climat où tout le monde rêverait de s'épanouir. Pourtant lui, dès son arrivée, il avait fait l'idiot...Il était entré silencieusement et depuis quelques minutes écoutait cette envolée musicale si agréable et touchante. La voix si particulière de son hôte était un don du ciel et plus encore mise en musique.

Combien de temps était-il resté là, à l'écouter jouer religieusement ? Quand il le vit s'arrêter, son corps agit seul et il s'assit à ses côtés. Junsu n'était pas surpris, l'ayant entendu passer la porte et la refermer.

-Tu es vraiment doué Su'.

-Y paraît...

Le brun poussa un soupir.

-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, c'était pas très intelligent de ma part.

-C'est clair.

L'aîné rigola face à la pique mais continua :

-C'est pourtant sincère. Je suis content que tu aies dormi avec moi et ne crois pas que je ne réalisais rien, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, pour m'aider...C'est justement pour ça que c'était bien que tu sois là, d'habitude je ne me rendors plus de toute la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce …

-Je sais. Le coupa-t-il. Tu aimerais me poser des questions mais...je ne suis pas prêt à t'en dire plus...sur cette partie de ma vie du moins.

-Je comprends. J'attendrais alors. Mais ça veut dire que je peux faire comme toi et te poser tout un tas de questions débiles pour apprendre à te connaître ?

Junsu lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit avec autant de sincérité que lui en acquiesçant. Bien sur, ça lui ferait même chaud au coeur de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à lui de cette manière. Et puis, si Yoochun avait juste besoin de temps mais qu'au final il saurait tout, cela revenait au même. Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait lui parler de ses soucis tout comme lui. Les événements qui étaient survenus en deux jours avaient changé radicalement leur relation, la faisant évoluer dans le bon sens pour leur plus grand plaisir.

-Tu me permets de jouer avec toi ?

-Tu sais faire du piano ? S'étonna le jeune.

-J'me débrouille. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit air fier.

-Ok on va voir ça de suite.

Junsu sortit une partition à quatre mains et débuta. Une mélodie lancinante et presque sauvage se fit écho dans la salle alors que le brun mêlait son talent au sien. C'était beau, réellement beau. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, ne prononçant pas la moindre parole mais communiquant par le biais de la musique, une osmose parfaite. Ils stoppèrent tout.

-Où tu as appris à jouer comme ça ?

-Avec ma mère. Puis certaines familles, où j'étais, avaient un piano donc j'ai continué à m'entraîner.

C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait sa mère...le cadet ne dit rien mais la tristesse était bien trop présente dans la voix grave pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il avait perdu sa famille, Yoochun n'avait sûrement pas fait son deuil. Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement alors qu'un accord tacite avait été passé entre eux, on évitait de parler de certains sujets et on les laissait venir au fur et à mesure. C'était mieux ainsi.


	10. La vie continue

**Bon je vais essayer de plus faire autant de longueurs ^^' cette fic va finir avec 30 chapitres à la fin...mais j'ai tant de choses à dire dessus xD bon tant pis, j'aviserai en temps voulu, j'écris et prie pour que vous me suiviez toujours avec autant d'ardeur je dirais qu'au premier jour ;) en tout cas merci beaucoup ces commentaires me donnent le sourire à un point phénoménal =D **

**Chapter ten !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Comme convenu Junsu avait raconté une histoire à ses parents pour la belle bosse et si en prime abord sa mère l'avait regardé d'un œil soupçonneux le fait qu'il soutienne son regard l'avait conforté dans l'idée que son fils ne lui mentait pas. L'excuse était bête mais efficace, trop distrait il s'était pris la porte d'un placard ouvert, il était presque énervé que ses parents ne gobent ça aussi facilement, il était réellement aussi rêveur ? D'après ses deux aînés oui, voire pire...cool. Il ne cessa de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante le reste de la soirée sous le regard compatissant de son frère et les vannes de Yoochun qui trouvait que désormais passer le plus clair de son temps à l'enquiquiner était bien plus intéressant que de l'ignorer. Le cadet, ne sachant pas que ses sentiments avaient été découvert s'était posé des questions mais finalement cette relation lui plaisait déjà plus que la précédente.

Lundi, une nouvelle semaine qui débutait, encore...Le trajet au lycée s'était fait avec toute la petite bande pour une fois.

-Tu es vraiment sur de pas vouloir porter plainte Su' ? Redemanda Changmin ne s'avouant pas vaincu.

-Oui Minnie, sur. Aller à la police voudrait dire devoir raconter toute l'histoire et...mettre au courant mes parents. Je viens de leur mentir je peux plus reculer et j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'épancher sur ça.

-Oui mais il faut les punir et s'ils retentent quelque chose ?

Leur cadet était réellement inquiet, c'était légitime mais la décision revenait à la victime.

-Ils ne retenteront rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.. Lui affirma Junho sous des regards curieux.

-Bon on se retrouve à midi ? Questionna Jaejoong afin de faire diversion. Su' on te laisse sous bonne protection.

Junsu lança un regard au brun qui marchait à côté de lui.

-Oui, je vais bien le surveiller. S'il faut je le suis jusqu'aux toilettes. Ajouta Yoochun avec le sourire.

-Eh ! Pas la peine merci.

Ils rirent en partant chacun dans des directions opposées. Le nouveau garde du corps attitré suivait le jeune homme comme son ombre et pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas rassuré, plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il répondait avec un grand sourire, l'air gêné de sa soit disant maladresse. Un bon acteur mais le regard qu'il lui lançait parfois signifiait bien que le brun ne devait surtout pas le quitter d'une semelle. C'était dans ses cordes. Il passa son bras autour de son cou et pour une fois le sentit détendu à son contact. Mh une bonne chose pour l'avenir de leur peut-être relation, ce geste se faisait naturellement désormais ce qui leur allait bien à tous deux.

Les trois aînés attendaient dans les grands couloirs blancs l'arrivé de leur vieux professeur qui avait pour habitude de se perdre, chose étonnante quand on savait que la salle professorale n'était qu'à l'angle du couloir...la sénilité sans doute et la retraite proche. Ils discutaient tranquillement, comme le reste de leur classe éparpillée aux alentours, en patientant sagement.

-Je peux comprendre que vis-à-vis de vos parents se soit compliqué c'est normal et que Su' soit très gêné, mais quand même vu qu'on peut pas se lancer dans une vendetta sous peine de problèmes j'aurais vraiment aimé que quelqu'un se charge d'eux. Soupira Jae'. Je devrais peut-être pas dire ça mais ce genre de types me fait enrager au plus haut point et s'ils s'en sont pris à Su' peut-être qu'il n'est pas le premier...

-Oui je sais ce que tu ressens mais personnellement je ne compte pas rien faire et rester pépère si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Yunho et Jaejoong regardèrent Junho avec intérêt, qu'avait-il en tête ? Pitié qu'il se contrôle quand il s'agissait de son petit frère il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt dans le genre effrayant et vengeur.

-Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré s'il te plait, pense à Su'.

-Je ne fais que ça justement.

Soudain les yeux de l'aîné s'écarquillèrent, il secoua vigoureusement le bras d'un Yunho surpris qui suivit son regard.

-Hématomes ? Questionna-t-il.

-Hématomes.

A son tour leur ami se retourna et son humeur s'assombrit, un jeune marchait avec un léger boitement dans les couloirs adjacents, la joue entière d'une belle couleur bleue foncée, une expression de douleur alors qu'il lançait des regards meurtriers autour de lui. Gare à celui qui oserait lui poser une question. Rien d'étonnant.

-Et bien...Souffla finalement Yunho. Yoochun ne l'a vraiment pas raté, il doit avoir un sacré crochet pour lui avoir fait un truc pareil.

-Et d'un, il ne manque plus qu'à repérer l'autre.

Junho, inconsciemment, serra fort sa batte de baseball. Comme le reste de son équipe ils trimballaient leurs affaires de sport toute la journée mais cela pouvait avoir des avantages. Enfin...pas pour tout le monde. Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une esclandre devant toutes les personnes présentes. Calme, zen, dorénavant il savait à quoi ressemblait au moins l'un des agresseurs. Une fois le second trouvait il faudrait trouver un moyen de les punir correctement. Le schéma était entrain de se répéter...

* * *

La journée fut calme entre les cours et les petits sommes de certains, elle passa rapidement sans souci majeur à déplorer, enfin...mise à part le coup d'éclat et la tentative de meurtre lors du déjeuner où Yoochun avait eu le toupet de voler de la nourriture à Changmin, heureusement maman était intervenue et le jeune homme s'en est sorti indemne. Ou presque...

-J'y crois pas il m'a mordu ! S'insurgea le brun en observant la marque des dents sur son avant bras.

Le rire de Junsu lui répondit.

-Tu l'as bien cherché. Faut avoir envie de mourir pour faire ça à Minnie, là encore il a été sympa je trouve.

Pour une fois ils avaient fini plus tôt que les autres, leur professeur avait eu un empêchement et on leur avait donné la permission de rentrer chez eux. Les deux, désormais amis, étaient partis tout en discutant gaiement, pas la peine d'attendre Junho, il ne sortirait que dans trois heures, l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Yoochun se dirigea vers la chambre trop silencieuse du plus jeune, que pouvait-il bien faire en plein milieu de l'après midi, enfermé, seul et sans bruit ? Une question qu'il le turlupinait depuis quelques temps déjà, ce fut donc avec son culot habituel qu'il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, avisant son jeune ami, assis à son bureau qui, à son entrée fracassante, mis ses mains sur le petit cahier qui était posé là, faisant tomber son stylo par la même occasion. Hum, c'était suspect !

-Junsu, tu fais quoi ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

-Mais rien du tout. Répondit-il avec le même air.

-Pourquoi je n'en crois pas un mot ?

Il s'avança et tenta de lire se qui était écrit, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du cadet qui lui s'aplatissait sur son bien, afin d'essayer de le protéger de ce regard empli de curiosité. Oh il voulait la guerre ? Très bien il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Sans crier gare il enfonça ces doigts dans les côtes à sa portée, faisant pousser un cri et faire un bond à sa pauvre victime. Avec une extrême rapidité il attrapa le petit cahier bleu, encore du bleu mais il se foutait de lui ma parole !

-Yoochun, rends moi ça !

Il s'était levé et tentait, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, de toucher l'objet trop haut pour lui alors que le dit Yoochun réfléchissait à un moyen de le lire à l'instant même. Au final il se retourna brusquement faisant tomber Junsu à la volée qui s'étala parterre et afin d'être sur qu'il ne bougerait plus il s'assit sur lui. Quoi de mieux et de plus gamin que cela ? Il s'était carrément posé sur ses fesses, sans gêne, un petit gémissement plaintif venu du corps en dessous lui apprit que ce n'était confortable que pour une seule personne. Enfin bref, il posa son regard sur sa prise et lu la première page.

-Quoi ?

C'était un cahier de poèmes. Non, impossible. Il lança un coup œil sur son otage qui était toujours face contre terre et qui de temps à autre faisait une tentative pour se soulever ou tenter de le déloger en battant des pieds. Curieux, il alla à la dernière page et découvrit, il imaginait, le dernier poème en date, à la lecture il eut comme des flashs.

-Junsu ?

-...

-Le poème là. C'est sur moi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allez ne me mens pas.

Il s'aplatit sur lui afin de pouvoir lui montrer le fameux écrit, provoquant une plainte sonore plutôt bruyante.

-Tu me fais mal hyung ! Dit-il mécontent.

-Réponds moi et je te libère.

-T'es chiant, la vie privée tu connais pas ?

-Su'.

-Oui oui d'accord, c'est bien sur toi.

Yoochun eut un sourire triomphal et se leva, libérant le jeune qui poussa un soupir de bien-être.

-Tu vas arrêter de faire autant de bruit ? On va finir par croire que je te fais des choses pas très convenables.

-Qu…quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ?

Junsu s'était relevé, arborant un beau rouge pivoine.

-Rends moi ça maintenant et va-t'en ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il détourna le regard quand son aîné s'approcha, le bloquant contre son bureau, celui-ci déposa la pièce à conviction à côté et se pencha sur le jeune lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Joli poème. Mais le titre n'est pas bon, à ta place je l'aurais appelé « Le feu sous la glace ».

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Mh, si tu veux une démonstration je crains que le moment ne soit mal choisi tu sais.

Soudain le cadet percuta la phrase dite plus tôt et se remit à rougir.

-Je vois que tu as compris.

Yoochun rigola et alla jusqu'à lui faire un bisou sur la joue humant au passage l'odeur sucrée qui se dégageait de la peau halée, aggravant son cas. Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte comme si de rien n'était, mais avant de partir il lança :

-Si tu écris encore des choses sur moi, fais les lire, je veux être au courant et qui sait ? Tu auras peut-être une récompense vu que tu as l'air d'avoir du talent.

Il jouait avec lui, comme à son habitude, mais ce coup-ci il était allé jusqu'à cette petite marque de tendresse qui l'étonnait lui-même mais le rendait heureux également. En fermant la porte il entendit :

-Non mais n'importe quoi !

Apparemment il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu pour l'amadouer, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Il regagna sa chambre toutes dents dehors. Depuis qu'il savait les sentiments du jeune il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi, une petite provocation par ci, un geste gentil par là, puis l'heureuse constatation de le voir réagir plus ou moins bien mais en aucun cas il ne restait de marbre et Yoochun était persuadé que même s'il râlait cela lui faisait plaisir. Hier soir il s'en était donné à cœur joie et à certaines reprises il s'était fait avoir par son cadet et sa langue acérée. Finalement il avait du s'incliner, une première que quelqu'un arrive à le tenir en respect quoiqu'il était sur que Changmin puisse lui aussi être dur à battre, vu son stoïcisme total, un adversaire redoutable...N'empêche...en y réfléchissant bien, ses allusions et blagues se tournaient de plus en plus vers des idées salaces. Si personne ne le prenait pour un lunatique il était chanceux, il avait bien vu l'étonnement chez son hôte, un revirement pareil avait de quoi étonné, certes. Mais après tout il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre et lui non plus par ailleurs, ça pouvait même devenir intéressant. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête réfléchissant à sa vie et sa situation actuelle. La sensation de bien être le prit au dépourvu quand la constatation qu'il appréciait réellement habiter ici fit jour dans son esprit. Une nouvelle chance du destin ?

* * *

Le vendredi arriva vite ainsi que le moment fatidique de retourner au gymnase, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne et c'était le meilleur endroit pour ça. Junsu avait assuré à ses amis que tout irait bien souriant comme à son habitude mais son attitude ne trompait personne. Il était terrifié.

-Discute pas Su'. On vient avec toi. Éluda Jaejoong. Personnellement j'ai rien à faire ce soir alors finir une heure plus tard ça me dérange pas du tout. Et puis depuis le temps que tu nous parles de ce sport qui est soit disant génial, on peut essayer aussi non ?

-Bon, d'accord. Je peux t'apprendre tu vas voir c'est super la danse.

Effectivement ils étaient restés, tous partirent pour se changer, après tout pourquoi ne pas en profiter, ils n'avaient pas trop de temps pour pratiquer une activité sportive en dehors des cours. Se bouger un peu ne faisait de mal à personne. Junsu était retourné dans le vestiaire où tout s'était déroulé, entrant avec précaution, les sens en alertes, il fit un pas et se ravisa en entendant un casier grincé. Il soupira et se permit un léger rire, heureusement rien n'était à signaler et la présence de ses amis était rassurante. Un casier par personne et les conversations reprirent le dessus.

-Tu as un super tatouage. S'exclama Yoochun en admirant le dos de l'aîné.

-Ah merci. Je l'ai depuis un moment celui-là.

-J'en ai aussi. Deux.

-Ah bon où ça ? Questionna Junsu.

-Ça t'intéresse ? Lui dit-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil subjectif.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça m'intéresserait pas...Souffla-t-il soudain honteux.

Des rires puis le jeune homme leur montra un dessin sur l'une des chevilles, deux plumes d'indiens.

-J'aime bien. Déclara Yunho et l'aîné acquiesça.

-Et l'autre ? Demanda Minnie, curieux.

Le brun ôta son haut et se retourna pour que chacun constatent.

-Et bien, ils sont pas petits, niveau douleur ça a dû y aller...Continua-t-il.

-Oh ça va. Je compte m'en faire d'autres.

-Tu trouves pas que deux c'est amplement suffisant ?

-J'aime les tatouages Su' et chacun a une signification particulière pour moi. Tout dépend de l'évènement qui m'arrive.

-Et alors moi aussi je trouve ça beau et c'est pas pour autant que je m'en recouvre le corps à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive un truc.

Une attaque, une.

-Mh, toi je te vois bien douillet. Répliqua son ami en lui tâtant sournoisement les côtes.

Un petit sursaut ébroua le corps fin, il dégagea cette main baladeuse tout en répondant légèrement énervé.

-Non ! Je suis pas douillet.

La moue arriva alors qu'il partait dans la salle de danse évitant le regard de son aîné qui lui brûlait le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez lui ? Ce seul contact furtif l'avait perturbé plus que de raison. Il fallait qu'il se calme, à quoi il ressemblait à réagir comme ça ? Une jeune fille en fleur qui veut sortir avec son premier garçon...la loose...

Pour se changer les idées il s'occupa de la musique et bientôt un son à la mode se fit entendre, ça bougeait c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Il se mit face au grand miroir et débuta quelques échauffements, comme dans toutes disciplines il ne fallait pas commencer en ayant le corps froid et les muscles raides. Avec satisfaction il vit ses amis calquer leurs mouvements sur lui, les cinq jeunes gens avaient laissé place à la concentration.

-Su'. Tu nous fait une petite démonstration ? Demanda l'aîné tout sourire.

-Ah ? Oui...oui bien sûr.

Les autres s'assirent à même le sol, leurs yeux fixés sur lui le rendant mal à l'aise. Surtout un. Yoochun le regardait avec intensité, ayant eu vent des trophées que le jeune avait gagné depuis ses débuts, une sincère curiosité l'animait. Le début d'un nouvel air se fit entendre, son corps se mit en mouvement sans qu'une réelle volonté ne l'enjoigne du moins. Il avait déjà si souvent dansé dessus et sa propre chorégraphie était inscrite dans ses gestes, mélange de mouvements saccadés et techniques plus une pointe de sensualité et de provocation à certains endroits. Son hôte était resté abasourdi, s'obligeant à garder la bouche fermée de peur qu'elle ne se décroche et ne tombe parterre, l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était plus celle du garçon presque trop timide, toujours si souriant et avenant. Car s'offrait à lui désormais une personne pleine de charme et d'assurance. Il avait une double personnalité ? Ou bien était-ce le véritable Junsu qu'ils avaient devant eux ? Question ardue et désemparante. Un tel sérieux se dégageait de son corps et pourtant son visage n'exprimait que joie, il aimait réellement ce sport et d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient juger, il était fait pour ça. La musique se termina, leur ami n'avait pas l'air essoufflé et ses expressions redevinrent vite celles d'antan. Il était gêné. Une salve d'applaudissements lui parvint aux oreilles le faisant virer au cramoisi.

-Ouahou ! S'exclama Jaejoong. Je t'avais déjà vu danser mais d'aussi près c'est encore mieux.

A chaque nouveau compliment son sourire s'agrandissait, ses amis se levèrent et tentèrent quelques pas également, copiant certains mouvements alors que le cadet lançait un regard à Yoochun qui s'approchait de lui. Qu'allait-il dire... Junsu perdit son sourire, il avait soudain peur, peur de l'avis du brun. Quel idiot ! Que pouvait-il donc bien lui faire de si horrible que ça ? Une pique tout au plus. Un souffle chaud contre son cou le prit par surprise, il sursauta violemment.

-Calmos, je viens avec mon drapeau blanc. Rigola le plus âgé en s'écartant légèrement. Je viens aussi te féliciter pour ta performance, je pensais pas que tu avais un tel niveau, d'ailleurs...

A son tour il prit un petit air gêné qui lui allait très bien, étonnant son vis-à-vis, sa main passa dans ses cheveux :

-...je tiens à m'excuser quand je me suis moqué de toi à ce propos l'autre jour. Tu es vraiment doué, personne ne peut dire le contraire.

-Merci. Répondit son ami, ému et rassuré.

-Par contre. Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je viens de te découvrir sous un nouvel angle et crois moi c'était un sacré spectacle.

-Mh ? Il ne comprenait pas.

-J'espère qu'un jour j'aurais droit à une entrevue privée où tu danseras pour moi et seulement pour moi.

Junsu ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put sortir. Il la referma donc, dépité de ne pas avoir trouvé de réparti à cette phrase où l'ambiguïté des mots n'avait pas sa place. Surtout ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir...

L'heure était passée rapidement, Junsu était fier de ses amis, ils apprenaient très vite, surtout Yunho qui avait de grandes dispositions, il leur avait fait part après qu'il avait déjà dansé dans une compagnie et fait plusieurs concerts, étonnant tout le monde. Finalement l'accord commun était de revenir tous les vendredis soir pour danser ensembles au plus grand bonheur de Junsu qui s'improvisait professeur, une nouvelle expérience riche en rires et émotions.

* * *

Le mauvais souvenir qui régnait dans le gymnase s'évapora rapidement au fil des semaines qui suivirent et bientôt les mois plus froids arrivèrent ainsi que les examens et différents concours pour la fête d'hiver qui était organisé le jour des vacances.

-J'ai hâte d'y être. Trépignait le jeune homme assis sur le canapé.

-Oui Su', c'est dans quelques jours, détends toi, tu m'épuises à faire la pile. Répliqua Yoochun avec une mine douloureuse.

-Je suis pas une pile électrique. C'est toi qui est trop mou.

Un grand rire s'éleva en réponse, le brun se fendait la poire allégrement et son ami se demanda s'il voulait savoir pourquoi ou laisser couler.

-Si tu me sors encore une connerie en rapport avec le sexe je t'assomme.

-Moi ? Non ça me ressemble pas mais effectivement je te rassure il m'arrive d'être dur en certaines occasions.

-Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai, je t'avais dit que je voulais rien savoir.

Junsu se leva, les mains sur les oreilles et partit en courant suivit de son horripilant invité qui avait décidé de l'embêter aujourd'hui.

Dans une autre maison un jeune homme cherchait son ami. Yunho avait disparu de son champ de vision depuis plus d'une heure, c'est presque avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il le découvrit sur leur terrasse, emmitouflé dans une doudoune noire, le nez plongé dans une écharpe épaisse et les yeux dans le vague. Son portable était posé sur son genou.

-Yunho ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Jae' s'était assis à côté de lui, se serrant contre lui pour garder un peu de chaleur. Un regard impassible lui répondit mais il ne se laisserait pas abuser par cette distance que le jeune instaurait parfois entre eux afin de ne pas ennuyer les autres et surtout lui. Il préférait se débrouiller seul et éviter d'épancher ses soucis, soit. Juste que l'aîné se félicitait de ne plus être impressionné par ses yeux si durs en certains cas. Il posa une main douce sur le genou libre et réitéra sa question. Après une légère hésitation le jeune homme desserra enfin ses lèvres et lâcha dans un souffle :

-C'est...ma copine...

-Elle va bien ? Elle a des problèmes ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le blond.

-Non...elle vient de me quitter.

-Oh...

Jaejoong ne s'attendait pas à cela, il perdit ses mots et resta silencieux quelques instants..

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-On est trop loin l'un de l'autre. Loin des yeux loin du cœur, je comprends mieux maintenant ce que cette phrase veut dire. Elle a sûrement raison d'ailleurs mais quand même je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle m'attendrait...

-C'était ton premier amour ?

Yunho le fixa et acquiesça doucement de la tête en rougissant. Il avait été percé à jour, étrange. D'ordinaire cela n'arrivait jamais, personne ne parvenait à lire en lui et Jae'...à peine quelques mois passés en sa compagnie que le jeune homme l'avait mieux cerné que certains de sa propre famille. Un sourire lui vint à ce constat, finalement c'était certainement un signe du destin s'il s'était retrouvé dans cette maison. Bizarrement sa déception amoureuse parut moins difficile à supporter et sa main libre vint prendre celle de son aîné qui la serra en retour, prouvant bien qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Leur regard se perdit dans la nuit noire, tout entier happé par la voute céleste si belle ce soir.

* * *

Yoochun était entrain de rentrer, marchant tranquillement dans la rue quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Un texto. L'expéditeur ne lui était pas inconnu et un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. Merde...Que lui voulait-il ? Selon ses souvenirs ça devait faire quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Un ancien de l'orphelinat avec qui il n'était plus en bons termes...Le message était clair il l'avait retrouvé et comptait bien régler ses comptes. Fuck...il aurait dû changer de numéro car apparemment changer de ville ne suffisait pas. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence et faire attention, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il tombe sur la famille Kim, ni sur ses amis et encore moins sur Junsu. Surtout pas sur Junsu.


End file.
